Todo
by Shashira
Summary: ¿Cómo hacer que funcione una relación cuando se trata de un Malfoy y una Weasley? ¿ Y si está Orgullo de por medio? ¡VOLVI!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, éste fic se lo vuelvo a dedicar a Yussi, porque le encanta ésta pareja.  
  
No es que sea mi preferida, para ser sinceros, apenas leo fics de ellos, pero escuchaba una canción y se me ocurrió. Tal vez sea una idiotez, pero no sé. Me salió de repente y está hecho en media hora ¿qué más queréis?.  
  
Ah¡¡ Una cosita, no sé por qué la gente que no está registrada NO me pueden dejar reviews, me gustaría saber cómo puedo solucionar el problema, así que si alguien me ayuda.... os estaría eternamente agradecida¡¡¡¡  
  
Sin más, aquí mi minific. Si queréis que escriba sobre otra pareja me avisáis y me dais ideas. Se aceptan propuestas siempre que no sea de Cho Chang y Harry.  
  
Mis fics suelen ser cortitos, porque es lo que mejor se me da. Ahora hago uno largo pero no lo publicaré. De todos modos, espero que os guste. Dejas vuestras opiniones¡¡¡  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Todo  
  
Creo que te quiero. No sé decirte bien el por qué, pero es así. Te quiero.  
  
Cuando comenzamos a vernos fue más por despecho que por otra cosa. Te cruzaste en mi camino y pensé ¿por qué no?. Tal vez así se me quite el dolor que me invade al verlo con otra.  
  
En el baño de Myrtle fue nuestro primer encuentro. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo acabamos allí, besándonos desesperadamente, mientras tú subías mi falda y yo te quitaba la camisa. Ahora me parece todo tan lejano que sonrío al recordarlo.  
  
- Esto no ha pasado nunca ¿entendido? - me dijiste después de  
aquello.  
  
Ambos nos miramos, y en ese momento supe que no sería ni la primera, ni la última vez que te viera conmigo en los lavabos.  
  
Pasó una semana y tú seguías como siempre. Paseándote con tus aires de grandeza, burlándote de todos. Burlándote de mí.  
  
Esa noche regresaba a mi sala común cuando un brazo de la nada me agarró. Me puso tras una cortina, tapándome la boca para que no gritara. Eras tú.  
  
Quitaste tu mano de mis labios y te observé de arriba abajo. Te besé y tu correspondiste con la misma pasión que la primera vez. Pasaste tus manos por mis caderas, apretándolas y empujándome hacia la pared de piedra. Me estremecí. Nunca supe si fue por tus besos o por el frío de la piedra. Susurraste mi nombre como nunca antes lo había escuchado y aquello hizo que te deseara más aún. Y sin darme cuenta comencé a quererte y a darte todo.  
  
Los encuentros a escondidas al morir el día pronto se convirtieron en una costumbre y lo que comenzó como un simple juego se fue haciendo un mundo aparte para nosotros.  
  
Cada noche tardaba en llegar una eternidad y el alba pronto aparecía en el horizonte.  
  
Sentía tu cuerpo temblar al roce de mis caricias. El sudor haciendo que mis manos resbalaran por tu espalda hasta la cintura y tus ojos fijos en los míos. Esos ojos que nunca apartabas hasta el último momento, esos ojos que recorrieron mi cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera con cada mirada, con cada contacto tuyo. Unos ojos que trazaban un mapa de deseo en mi piel. Unos ojos astutos. Unos ojos que acabé adorando.  
  
Hielo. Hielo que se derretía cada vez que estabas conmigo a escondidas, que me abrazabas y me besabas. Hielo que era agua cuando me tenías a tu lado. Cuando me tienes a tu lado.  
  
Poquito a poco fui viendo tu verdadero rostro. Con cada sonrisa dejabas en mí un sentimiento profundo ¿amor? Mejor no pensarlo. Te veía en los pasillos. Recordaba entonces la noche anterior y no veía la hora para verte y sentir como tus dedos quemaban mi piel y se perdían más debajo de mi cintura.  
  
Un día en la biblioteca apareciste de repente, como siempre haces. Estaba vacía, pues había visita a Hogsmeade y era Sábado por la mañana. Me cogiste por sorpresa y me empujaste hacia las estanterías. Me besaste, pero no en los labios. Sino en los párpados, la frente, el pelo, las mejillas... y por último, un beso que me pareció un instante, pero que ya me encargaría yo de alargar aquélla noche.  
  
Cuando te separaste de mi y vi tu sonrisa, tus ojos grises en los míos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Comprendí que ya formabas parte de mi vida como yo lo formaba de la tuya. Y que te quería. Que me querías.  
  
Todo. Esa es la parte que ocupas en mi ser. Un todo que me da miedo admitir que te pertenezca. Un todo que significa darme a ti sin condiciones. Un todo que me condena a vivir nuestra historia furtivamente, deseando con ansias la salida de la Luna en el cielo y verte aparecer por cualquier rincón del colegio. Verte pasar tus manos por mis pechos y tener tu rostro frente a mí. Recorrer tu rostro con mis dedos. Cerrar los ojos y más que verte sentirte.  
  
No es humano lo que me ocurre al estar a tu lado. Es placer y dolor. Placer de un instante y dolor de horas que no desaparece hasta tocarte.  
  
- Te Quiero, Ginny - me dirás sonriendo, con aspecto cansado  
y mirada tierna. Y yo te creeré como lo he hecho éstos último  
años. Como la haré siempre que me lo vuelvas a decir. Como lo  
seguiré haciendo el resto de mi vida.  
  
- Yo también te quiero, Draco - responderé besándote  
suavemente. Entonces nos vestiremos y saldremos de nuestro  
escondite.  
  
Y volveremos a ser los de siempre. Yo una Weasley, que en apariencia a todos sueña con que Harry Potter sea su príncipe y tú un Malfoy, riéndote fríamente de cada persona que se cruza en tu camino y con tu mirada de hielo fulminando a cualquiera.  
  
Pero lo que nadie sabrá nunca, es que yo ya encontré a mi príncipe, y tu ya encontraste el calor que derrita tu hielo y endulce tu mirada. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos¡¡¡ Bueno, aquí estamos. Otro de mis minifics aumentado. ¿La causa? Pues no sé, me levanté a las siete de la mañana y lo tenía en mente. Y mira que es el único que no pensaba continuar, pero ahí lo tenéis.  
  
No sé si después de éste capítulo hagas más, todo depende de si gusta o no. La verdad es que me cuesta horrores hacer un fic de Draco / Ginny, porque soy una de las defensoras de las parejas Draco / Herm & Harry / Ginny. Pero bueno, el fic estaba allí en mi mente y salió solito. Jeje.  
  
Sobre mis otros fics, solo decir que espero que os guste los 2º capítulos que agregué. Ah¡¡¡ Subí uno nuevo llamado "Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts" que espero que os guste, está basado en la edad media y tiene un aire a Robin Hood. Jeje.  
  
Ahora contesto a los reviews:  
  
*Gin-ynia: Muchas gracias por tu review. Ya arreglé el problema. Jeje.  
Muchas gracias.  
  
*Meiko-Malfoy: Hola Guarra Superpoderosa¡¡¡¡¡ "Peaso" de idiota, que  
llegaste ayer de Códoba y ni me avisaste. Aquí tienes el capítulo dos,  
para que veas que también tienes una "peaso" de amiga que te hace caso,  
aunque sé que no te gusta esta pareja. Te veo en breve¡¡¡¡  
  
*Kap-weasley: Hola¡¡¡ Me alegro de que te emocionara la forma de escribir que tengo. En serio me has levantado el ánimo, pero no es para tanto. Juro que hay mejores que yo. ¿En serio te llegó? Hurra¡¡¡¡ Me haces feliz con ello. Muchísimas gracias¡¡¡¡ Como leer puedes leer mis otros fics, aunque son distintas parejas, no sé si te gradarás. Espero que si y no desilusionarte. Besos¡¡¡  
  
*Yussi: Uy¡¡ Mira quién aparece por aquí¡¡¡ Tachán tachán¡¡¡¡ Jajajaja. Que si, que no tienes porqué estar orgullosa de mí hija, ni que fuera una Rowling (las ganas mías). Solo lee y disfruta, que de eso se trata ¿ok? Es cierto que no me hace gracias ésta pareja, pero de todos modos aquí tienes el 2º capítulo. Para que te quejes luego ¿eh, eh, eh?  
  
Sabina Evans: Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya llegado bien hondo, porque de eso se trata. Sobre los fics cortos, bueno, es que el pensar que son solo un capítulo me ilusiona, pero al final siempre acabo continuándolo, no sé cómo me las apaño, pero es así. Espero no decepcinarte.  
  
PATTY: Mi amiga chilena¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Pues mira, eso de agregar más seducción que erotismo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero a mi las cosas me salen sola. Jeje. Espero que te guste éste capítulo. Y también verte pronto¡¡¡ Xaooooooooooo¡¡¡¡  
  
Rakshah: ¿En serio deja un sentimiento agridulce? No sé, nunca lo había pensado, pero supongo que es así. Jeje. Gracias por tus ánimos. Aquí tienes otro capítulo, espero no defraudarte.  
  
Jeru: Me encanta que te haya encantado, y espero que también te guste el 2º capítulo. Gracias por todo. ^_^.  
  
Y ahora os dejo ya con el capítulo. Sé que es corto, pero espero escribir más, no lo sé aún. De todos modos muchos besos¡¡¡¡¡ Se aceptan tomatazos, pero nada de virus¡¡¡¡  
  
Todo: Capítulo 2  
  
La odiaba. Juraba y volvía a jurar que la odiaba, sin embargo deseaba verla aparecer por la puerta de aquel aula vacía. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué era aquello que sentía?. Cruzó los brazos, apoyándose en la pared. Sus cabellos cayendo en su rostro, su mirada fija en el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. ¿Por qué no vienes? ¿Me quieres hacer pagar de esa manera la pelea que tuve con tu hermano ésta mañana?  
  
Sonríe, siempre lo hace al imaginarse al Weasley tirando en medio del hall, con un ojo morado, mientras mascullaba maldiciéndole. Entonces ella apareció, con el ceño fruncido y gritando el nombre de su hermano ¿por qué lo tocas? ¿por qué te preocupas antes de él que de mí? Me miras. No, no lo hagas, no claves tus ojos en mí. No quiero sentir pena, no quiero sentirme mal ¿pero qué haces? No te vayas con él¡¡¡  
  
Me voy a mi habitación y te maldigo. ¿Qué hago contigo? ¿Por qué me corre en las venas éste sentimiento de ira? Maldita sea¡¡¡¡  
  
Salgo de mi ensimismamiento. Escucho la puerta del aula abrirse, y ahí estás. Respiro aliviado ¿por qué?. Te quedas en el umbral, cerrando lentamente, sin dejar de observarme. Bajo la cabeza. Me puedes, sabes que me vences con ese silencio, que odio que estés así conmigo, y lo haces, me torturas.  
  
Andas hacia mi, tomándote tu tiempo, no me muevo, no pienso, solo te miro. Tu cabello rojo, perfectamente alisado, tu boca, esa boca que fue mía tantas veces y esos brazos, finos, blancos, llenos de pecas. Una vez me enlazaste con ellos a tu cuerpo ¿lo volverás a hacer ahora? No podría soportar el verte marchar. Pero no lo harás ¿cierto?. Conservo la sangre fría, y sé que te molesta, porque tienes el ceño fruncido. Hasta enfadada sigue guapa. ¿Te merezco? No... creo que no.  
  
Auch¡¡¡ Eso dolió ¿por qué me pegas? Bueno, no creo que sea el mejor momento para preguntártelo. Te agarro por los brazos y te pongo contra la pared. Te observo. Maldita seas, maldito sea¡¡¡¡ ¿Por qué a ti? ¿por qué tú? Bajas la mirada y los mechones te tapan el rostro ¿lloras? Tengo deseos de abrazarte, pero mi orgullo llama a la puerta y lo dejo pasar. No puedo. No puedo.  
  
Te zafas de mis brazos y enlazas los tuyos al cuello. Me quedo quieto, aguantando las ganas de tocar tu cintura. Lloras, no lo hagas, maldita sea, no lo hagas. ¿Es tu forma de hacerme pagar lo de ésta mañana? Me tocas el labio, está roto dices. Sí, te respondo, y vuelves a pasar tus dedos. Tu tacto me hace estremecerme, lo sientes y sonríes, te beso las yemas. Me besas y me quejo, aún duele el golpe ¿el del corazón, o el del labio?  
  
Vuelves a besarme, ésta vez con ternura. Mmm no está mal ¿lo puedes repetir? Uy ese está mejor. Sonríes. Intento contar las peca que llevas ¿cómo puedo estar enamorado de cada una de ellas?  
  
- No vuelvas a pelearte con Ron - dices de  
repente, cogiéndome desprevenido.  
  
- No puedo prometerte cosas que no cumpliré - digo  
serenamente y te separas de mí. Me quedo quieto,  
pero, no, espera, ¿por qué no sigues besándome?. Me  
rindo.  
  
- Vale, de acuerdo - digo con desgana y una  
divertida sonrisa dibujas en tus labios.  
  
- Gracias - susurras y yo te hago un gesto con la  
mano, como invitándote a que lo olvides.  
  
- Si, si, si. Ahora ven aquí - te agarro del brazo y comienzo a besarte. Te dejas. Lo necesitas, te necesito. ¿Por qué eres una Weasley? ¿por qué yo soy Draco Malfoy?  
  
No importa. No pienses, solo siente. Siente que te quiero y olvida, que en la mañana, ya no serás mía.  
  
TERMINÉ¡¡¡¡ Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Dejad review para cualquier cosa. Besos¡¡¡¡ 


	3. Capítulo3

Hola de nuevo¡¡¡¡ Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo, ni yo me lo creo. Que sí, que puede que no sea lo que muchos esperáis, pero es que me el cuerpo me pide darle guerra a Draco, y la va a tener. Mmm espero que os guste, por favor, no me lapidéis¡¡¡¡ Que es el tercer capítulo, paciencia queridos saltamontes, paciencia...  
  
Ahora, respondo reviews:  
  
* Meiko: Mi idiota favorita¡¡¡¡ Mi Superpoderosa¡¡¡¡¡ Bueno, me alegro de que te guste, porque se que básicamente "odias" ésta pareja. Que sí, que sé que me quieres. No le doy más vueltas a los reviews, pero es que yo creo que es algo inevitable. Es que me animan¡¡¡ ¿a ti no te pasaría? Ah, y en lo de ser buena, tranquila, que digas lo que digas, no lo seré. Así que nada, beshitos guarra¡¡¡¡  
  
* Gabryella Cuiffardi: Hola¡¡¡ Gracias por lo de gran escritora, pero realmente no es así, más quisiera yo¡¡¡ Te apoyo, a mí también me gustaba más el primero, es que se suponía que esto era aun capítulo único, pero no se cómo me las arreglo para seguirlas luego. Si te digo la verdad, me cuesta muchísimo hacer los capítulo de éste fic, porque no soy muy devota de los Draco/Ginny, pero me salió solo y de un tirón, así que me decidí. Espero que te guste éste capítulo¡¡¡  
  
* Yukari: DESEO CONCEDIDO¡¡¡¡ Aquí el tercer capítulo, para ti. Muchísimas gracias por el review. Y lo repito, no soy gran cosa como escritora, ojalá algún día sea una Rowling española... pero me queda camino¡¡¡¡ De momento practico ^__^.  
  
* ^nan^ : Hola chiquilla¡¡¡¡ Bueno, que sí, que el primer capítulo era mejor, lo sé, pero qué le voy a hacer yo, si de mi mente bullen las ideas solas... ¿Ginny embarazada? De momento no, créeme que eso lo tengo más claro que el agua. Y sí, es que está narrado en primera y tercera persona, es un fallo que suelo meter, mil perdones niña por haberte liado, intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. Gracias por todo¡¡¡¡  
  
* Bere Radcliffe: Hola¡¡¡ ¿qué me queda perfecto? ¿qué me sale natural? Bueno, gracias, pero creo que me sobreestimas... Yo una manía que tengo al escribir es que los capítulos tengo que hacerlos todos del tirón, de una vez, porque sino, o no me salen, o no me gustan como quedan. Por eso son cortitos. Espero que éste te guste y no decepcionarte. Mil perdones si es así.  
  
* PATTY : Mi querida amiga¡¡¡ Bueno, me encanta que te guste, pero no es para tanto. Siento no hacerlo mejor. ¿Tú como no vas a decir que escribo bien si eres mi amiga? Sino me animáis vosotros... vamos, no me anima nadie¡¡¡¡ Espero darle más trama, de momento aquí tienes un capítulo de loa que yo llamo de "transición". Besos chiquita¡¡¡ Gracias por todo¡¡¡  
  
* Yussi: Anda¡¡¡¡ Que si, que la continúo... sino eres capaz de matarme¡¡¡¡ Que aún tengo las amenazas telefónicas en mi cabeza, que no me olvido¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sé que te puede la última parte del diálogo Draco/Ginny, también es mi parte favorita del fic. Bueno, espero que éste también te guste, y aquí tienes tu "dosis" semanal. Te quiero mucho "peke"¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Y ahora, una cosa que decir. Éste capítulo sigue siendo corto, pero tampoc es que explique muchod e nada, es más bien de transición. A partir de aquí vamos a ver una cara de Ginny oculta... saldrá a relucir sus armas de mujer¡¡¡¡¡ Bueno, se me va la cabeza a veces, lo siento...  
  
Espero nodecepcionaros, porque me ha costado horrores hacerlo. Lo juro por mi muñeco de Harry Potter y mi póster de Tom Felton¡¡¡¡¡ (regalo de mi sister jeje)  
  
Sed buenos¡¡¡¡¡ Besos y dejad opiniones¡¡¡¡¡  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
TODO: Capítulo 3  
  
Estaba sola, completamente sola en aquel largo pasillo, y aún lo sentía. Recordaba cada detalle de lo vivido, cada segundo, intensificado por sus caricias, por su fría mirada, tierna a veces, hielo en otros momentos. Y estaba ahí, como una marca impresa en ella, una huella que le quemaba la piel. Pero era tan hermosa...  
  
Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Podía aspirar su aroma, el tacto de sus labios en su cuello, el aire rozándole levemente la mejilla... un momento ¿aire?  
  
Volteó y allí estaba. Su rostro sonriente, su piel blanca y esos ojos clavándose hondo, hasta llegar dónde jamás llegarían otros. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y cogiéndola de la mano la guió hasta un aula vacía.  
  
- Draco tengo hambre, quiero cenar y...  
  
- ¿ Con quién vas a ir ? - Parpadeó varias veces, asimilando todo lo que escondía aquella pregunta. Intentó imaginarse a un Malfoy celoso, como otras veces había visto a Ron cuando a Hermione se le acercaban los chicos. Pero Draco no era su hermano.  
  
- Nadie me lo ha pedido - respondió, indiferente, porque realmente era algo que no le importaba. Sabía que el rubio no lo haría.  
  
Lo habían hablado dos noches atrás. No podían ir juntos al Baile de Fin de Curso, no podían revelar su secreto ¿Por qué no? ¿por qué negar que te quiero? ¿por qué ocultar que son míos tus besos? Se sentía una extraña. Ante todos era la pequeña Ginny Weasley, la hermana del guardián de Gryffindor, enamorada de Harry Potter. Pero ante Draco... ¿quién era ante Draco?  
  
Una máscara invisible llevada casi todo el día, hasta llegar la noche, hasta que él aparecía y entre caricias prohibidas la desgarraba. Un antifaz que con el paso del tiempo se fue haciendo más pesado, un secreto que estaba harta de ocultar. Porque su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, pedía decir que le quería, pedía abrazarlo y no sentirse culpable por estar mintiendo a todos. Pedía no llorar en silencio cada vez que le faltaba, cada vez que se marchaba.  
  
Y contaba las horas, los minutos y los segundos. Todo era eterno, hasta que de nuevo aparecía, tan frío, tan tierno, tan sereno, como solo él era. Deseando que nada acabase. Deseando que aquello no fuera un simple capricho. Porque para ella no lo era, porque lo que significaba él en su vida, ya nadie podría igualarlo. Nadie... nadie... porque para Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy lo era todo. Nadie... nadie...  
  
La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. Allí había un chico delgado, de cabello negro y revuelto, con unos ojos verdes ocultos tras sus gafas negras y redondas. Detrás de él el pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes, que regresaban a sus salas comunes después de la cena. Se escuchaban gritos, risas y murmullos.  
  
El chico, aún en el umbral, pasaba la vista de uno a otro, como no dando crédito a lo que veía. La pelirroja casi no podía articular palabra, pero Draco fue más rápido y la empujó hasta hacerla tropezar con el chico.  
  
- Potter, veo que perdiste "esto" - le dijo el  
rubio despectivamente señalando a Ginny - Aunque  
para lo que vale...  
  
La chica fue a replicar, fingiéndose enojada, pero Draco salió del aula antes de que Harry o ella llegaran a decir algo. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta haberse perdido por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que seguía en los brazos de Harry, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.  
  
- Lo-lo siento - murmuró sonrojada, alejándose,  
pero el chico lo evitó, agarrándola por la  
cintura.  
  
- ¿Qué hacías con Malfoy? - le preguntó, mientras volvía la cabeza para observar si el rubio seguía allí. Luego giró hacia la pelirroja, que pensaba en una buena excusa.  
  
- Es-Estaba ensayando unos hechizos de Transformaciones, y él entró de repente, criticando mis conjuros e insultándome - bajó la mirada, y al ver que Harry no decía nada continuó - Bueno, ¿m-me estabas buscando? - él asintió lentamente, y la chica se preguntó qué fue lo que le enamoró de él. "Tal vez sus ojos", se dijo, "o esa mirada tan dulce que siempre esconde bajo sus lentes"  
  
- Ginny yo... - hizo una pausa, y la pelirroja volteó hacia otro lado, evitando de todas las formas un "cara a cara". Harry siguió en un tono seguro - quiero que vengas al baile conmigo.  
  
No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser cierto ¿Harry Potter invitándola al baile? Sabía que había roto su relación con Cho Chang días atrás, pero aquello...  
  
Estaba petrificada, sin poder moverse. Desde que era una niña había soñado con ese momento, con ir vestida de gala y bailar con Potter, pero ahora... ahora unos ojos grises le importaban más que aquellos de color verde, ahora un rubio ocupaba su mente, ahora otros besos estaban tatuados en su piel.  
  
Abrió la boca para rechazar su propuesta, pero entonces escuchó a alguien gritar desde un extremo del pasillo. Una persona que arrastraba las sílabas.  
  
- Eh, Parkinson¡¡¡ ¿vendrás al baile conmigo? - miró por encima del hombro de Harry y pudo vislumbrar unos cabellos rubios, un rostro pálido y unos ojos fríos e inexpresivos. En la otra punta una chica con elaborados rizos reía nerviosa.  
  
- Claro Draco, estaré encantada de ser tu  
pareja - respondió, y se fue cuchicheando con sus  
amigas.  
  
A Ginny le hervía la sangre ¿qué se creía Malfoy? ¿Intentaba que tuviera celos? ¿Se creía él solo con derecho a asistir con una pareja que no fuera ella? Muy bien, muy bien. Si Draco Malfoy quería guerra, la tendría.  
  
- Harry, iré contigo al baile - y lo besó en la mejilla. Saliendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la torre, sin importarle lo atontado que había dejado atrás a cierto chico de pelo oscuro y mirada perdida.  
  
Aquello no iba a quedar así. Eso era una sorpresa, algo que no había deseado ni buscado. Pero nadie que quisiera pisar a Ginny Weasley quedaba impune. Y Draco Malfoy no iba a ser una excepción.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************  
  
TERMINADO¡¡¡¡ Espero que os guste. Besos y dejad opiniones¡¡¡¡ 


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola¡¡¡ Aquí estamos, no me enrollo porque me voy de marcha, y antes quiero dejar respondidos los reviews y subido el capítulo, que es una promesa a ^ nan ^. Así que nada, éste capítulo dedicado a ella, por leerlo y darme ánimos. ^__^.  
  
Ahora respuestas:  
  
* ^nan^: Chiquilla, tu tienes una imaginación ultrapoderosa¡¡¡ Ante todo cálmate y aquí tienes el cuarto capítulo. Lo prometido es deuda. Besos¡¡¡  
  
* Bere Radcliffe: No quedó tan bien, pero es lo que tenía, en fin. Que sí que me sobreestimas, te lo digo yo¡¡¡ Bueno aquí ya el cuarto, deseando no desesperarte. Besos¡¡ Gracias¡¡¡  
  
* Jeru: Me alegra que te guste, aquí ya el cuarto. Gracias ^__^.  
  
* MEIKO: Por algún lado tenía que aparecer la muy perrita... sí, aún queda mucho por sufrir, así que no me mates¡¡¡   
  
* marina : Gracias por todo chiquilla, pero juro solemnemente que no escribo tan bien, aunque hago lo que puedo...   
  
Venga, y con esto ya os dejo. Besitos a todos¡¡¡¡  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Cuarto Capítulo de: Todo  
  
Andaba con seguridad, rápida y mortal, fulminando a todo el que pasaba. No tenían culpa de nada, pero eso a ella no le importaba, estaban allí, ellos pagaban. Llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda antes de lo pensado, y cuando entró en la sala Gryffindor se encontró a una Hermione radiante de felicidad, que se dirigía a ella con mirada pícara.  
  
- Oye, que ya sé que tienes pareja para el ba... - se detuvo, algo en los ojos de Ginny le decía que no siguiera, aunque no sabría decir si era por la ira, el odio, o las chipas que saltaban. Se apartó de su camino y la dejó subir hasta su cuarto.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta se quedó quieta, respiró hondo, intentando calmarse por si se encontraba con alguna compañera de cuarto. No había nadie. Volvió a su estado anterior, frunciendo el ceño, y puso un hechizo silenciador en la habitación. Se giró y... comenzó a gritar a pleno pulmón.  
  
- IDIOTA¡¡¡¡¡ ESTÚPIDO RUBIO ESTIRADO¡¡¡ LA GOMINA TE AFECTÓ EL CEREBRO¡¡¡ - se tiró en la cama y golpeó con furia su almohada - Maldito Slytherin¡¡¡¡ Se cree el más guapo, el más rico, el más sexy... - hizo una pausa.  
  
Hundió el rostro en la almohada y gritó, ésta vez ahogándolo, mientras mentalmente se regañaba a sí misma, por no odiarlo lo suficiente como para detestarlo y por quererlo tanto que solo con pensar en él sonreía. Fijó sus ojos marrones en el techo, con las manos en la nuca y su cabello pelirrojo cayendo desordenado entre las sábanas.  
  
No le gustaba estar enfadada con Draco, ni siquiera un poquito, pero si quería darse a respetar tendría que ganar ésta guerra tonta que el rubio había comenzado minutos antes en el pasillo. No se iba a quedar quieta, imaginándose a Malfoy vestido de gala, con su aroma singular, con su cabello rubio... acompañado de Parkinson, de Pansy Parkinson. De esa estúpida vaca con peluca.  
  
Se levantó de un golpe y se miró en el espejo. Sonrió a su propia imagen.  
  
- Se arrepentirá de haberme humillado.  
  
Su reflejo se acercó a la verdadera Ginny y dibujó una sonrisa malvada.  
  
- Se arrepentirá de haberte retado - le dijo su imagen, y aquello, sin saber por qué, hizo que se sintiera invencible.  
  
Las ideas comenzaban a bullir en su mente. Se encontraba en la sala común, esperando partir hacia Hogsmeade. Una bolsa de terciopelo azul marino, sujeta con fuerza entre sus manos, tintineaba alegremente. Había recibido dinero de casi todos sus familiares, pues acababa de cumplir dieciséis años. Aquello era un punto a su favor: Gastaría hasta el último galeón en lo que necesitara para aquel baile. Pero antes, buscaría a una aliada que le aconsejara...  
  
- A ti te va mucho el color verde - le decía una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros, mientras le enseñaba un hermoso traje de noche. - aunque tal vez uno negro...  
  
Ginny atendía las explicaciones de Hermione, intentando no perderse entre el maquillaje, los perfumes y pendientes que la chica le enseñaba. Aquello estaba siendo más difícil de lo imaginado. Sí, había vestidos bonitos y de todos los estilos, pero ninguno llegaba a ser del gusto de la pelirroja.  
  
Y entonces lo divisó.  
  
Estaba escondido en un expositor al fondo de la tienda ("Madame Bovary, trajes para ocasiones especiales") y nada más verlo supo que estaba destinado a ella. Era dorado, de tirantes, imitando a finas cadenas, cruzados y con un escote a la espalda que no era apto para ningún enfermo del corazón. Lo cogió con ansias y entró en los probadores ante la perplejidad de su amiga, que no entendía nada.  
  
Cuando se vio frente al espejo, no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Llamó a Hermione, que descorrió la cortina. Después de mirarla detenidamente sonrió.  
  
- Te ves hermosa - le dijo, pero la cabeza de Ginny  
Weasley viajaba lejos de allí.  
  
- Vete preparando - dijo en voz alta, mientras Hermione la miraba desconcertada - porque de esta no sales vivo.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Draco andaba distraído, si saber exactamente qué buscaba. Había acompañado a sus amigos a Zonko, la tienda de bromas del pueblo, se deleitó con los nuevos dulces de Honeydukes y más tarde descansó, con una cerveza de mantequilla en las manos, en Las Tres Escobas. Pero aquello no era lo que quería, su interior le pedía a gritos ver pasar a cierta pelirroja por su lado.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, intentando espantar los fantasmas que rondaban por su cabeza. El baile sería mañana, estaría acompañado de Pansy Parkinson, y Ginny lo observaría todo desde otra perspectiva que no era la habitual en ella. Aún no se explicaba como aquel sentimiento que le invadió cuando la vio en brazos de Potter pudo más que su mente. Se dejó arrastrar por aquello y le pidió a Pansy ser su pareja de baile... ¿qué era lo que sintió? ¿Celos? Se solía llamar así, pero Draco se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba una y otra vez a admitir que, por ella, daría la vida. Y sin embargo, supo que le había hecho daño al invitar a su compañera de casa. En parte le molestaba, en parte le divertía, porque recordar la cara de Ginny al oírlo gritar en el pasillo era una hermosura.  
  
La había tenido entre sus brazos, y lo que odiaba era que él mismo la había empujado a Harry. Por ser un cobarde, por no querer decir lo que realmente sentía, por ocultar lo que más amaba. Lo que más ama. Y era ella.  
  
Aquella noche deseaba pasarla con la pelirroja, pero Ginny, en cambio, tenía otros planes...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
La calle principal de Hogsmeade estaba abarrotada de alumnos de la escuela y de los más pintorescos personajes. Viendo la tienda de Quidditch, Ginny encontró a varios duendes azules hablando duendizonga, y al acompañar a Hermione a comprar tinta y pergaminos se cruzó con una bruja de aspecto siniestro y vestiduras rasgadas que la hizo estremecer.  
  
El sol estaba alto en el cielo y el calor se estaba haciendo sofocante. Había dejado la túnica negra del colegio abandonada en las bolsas de las compras, y ahora solo llevaba la camisa blanca, con la corbata y la falda gris del colegio. Se recogió el cabello rojo en una cola alta, mientras que se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa. Había quedado con Hermione y los chicos en las Tres Escobas un poco más tarde, pues ella aún quería ir a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para su próxima clase de Pociones. Iba distraída, pensando en si además de los ojos de escarabajo debería de abastecerse también de ramas de jengibre, que le quedaban pocas y...  
  
Alguien la cogió del brazo, llevándola a un callejón. Buscó en su bolsillo la varita para lanzarle un hechizo a su atacante, pero desistió en su intento al ver que frente a ella se encontraba un chico alto, rubio y con los ojos grises más bonitos que había visto nunca. Él la miraba sonriente, apoyando ambas manos en el muro de ladrillos, acorralando a la chica.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó secamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y Draco supo al instante que aún estaba resentida por lo de ayer.  
  
- Hablar contigo - contestó él de una forma fría.  
  
Ginny lo miró. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, y pudo sentir cómo le dolía aquello. Quiso acabar con todo en ese instante, hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero no podía, porque algo llamado Orgullo anidaba demasiado hondo en ella como para poder ignorarlo.  
  
- Vas a ir con Parkinson al baile - le dijo, intentando conservar la calma y no desatar allí un ataque de celos y dejar estéril a Malfoy de una patada.  
  
Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Había conseguido hacerla enfadar, a ella, a Ginny. Se le hacía imposible imaginarse a la pelirroja de esa manera, pero allí la tenía. Fría, indiferente, sin dejar ver nada de lo que pasaba por su mente. Aunque supo que por dentro se estaba muriendo, y aquello le hacía sentirse importante. Sabía que lo era.  
  
- Sí - le dijo escuetamente, solo a la espera de una bofetada que tendría bien merecida, pero ésta no llegó. Ginny asentía a lo que el rubio le dijo. Eso le desconcertó.  
  
- Yo iré con Harry - Un jarro de agua fría cayó encima de Draco ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Con Potter? Y ella estaba frente a él, diciéndole aquello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿Pero es que no tenía corazón? Si lo que pretendía era vengarse, no lo conseguiría. No, claro que no ¿Verdad? No... NO.  
  
- Muy bien - hizo una pausa, fijando sus ojos grises en los de ella. - muy bien... nos vemos - y salió del callejón oscuro hecho una furia. Empujando a cualquier alumno que encontrase, aunque fuera de su propia casa, y deseando que un chico de pelo negro azabache fuera estrujado por el sauce boxeador, antes de que él mismo lo hiciera con sus propias manos... no le gustaba mancharse de sangre, pero esa ocasión bien lo merecía.  
  
Ginny expulsó todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones cuando Draco desapareció por la esquina rumbo a quién sabe dónde.  
  
Al salir la luz del sol que cubría toda la calle principal hizo que entrecerrara sus ojos, usando la mano que le quedaba libre de visera. Mientras iba camino a Las Tres Escobas, Ginny no podía evitar recordar el rostro tenso del chico al enterarse de que iría con Harry a la fiesta.  
  
Era ella la que tenía el mando, la que estaba jugando sucio y la que lo hacía sufrir. Tenía en sus manos al mismísimo Draco.  
  
Se sentía orgullosa.  
  
Por primera vez en la historia habían derrotado a un Malfoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Venga no me matéis¡¡¡¡¡ Draco es mi personaje favorito después de Sirius y Fred, PERO tiene que sufrir. Lo siento¡¡¡ 


	5. Capítulo 5

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. Bueno, acabo de venir del instituto y estoy algo traumatizada, así que no esperéis un gran capítulo. Por favor no me lapidéis¡¡¡  
  
Respondo reviews:  
  
* mysao: No sé si éste capítulo será tan bueno como el anterior, lo que sí sé es que es el más largo del fic, al menos lo que llevo hecho. Me alegra que te encante, porque de eso se trata. Ah¡¡¡ Y a Draco aún le queda por sufrir ¿eh? No es que me entusiasme la idea de hacer que mi rubio favorito esté hecho una furia por una pelirroja, pero es que ahí sale mi parte oscura: Mi feminismo¡¡¡ Espero que sigas leyendo ^__^.  
  
* Jeru: Yo tengo tendencia de hacer sufrir a todos los tíos, ya dije antes que es por mi feminismo, si es que hasta mi ex me tenía miedo¡¡¡ Y sin embargo según leí, mi nombre (Alejandra) significa:"La que protege a los hombres..." si, si, en eso mismo pensaba yo. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo.  
  
* MEIKO : Perra maldita ¿me estás amenazando? Esclavizada¡¡¡¡ Me tienes esclavizada¡¡¡ No, éste capítulo no lo has leído, pero mejor, así te llevas la sorpresa, aunque creo que me quedó algo cutre... quilla, ¿te dije que me encanta "El Ocho"? Bueno te lo digo de nuevo: Adoro ese libro¡¡¡¡¡. Me enamoré de Solarin, pero no me aclaré demasiado ¿se llama Sascha o Alexander Solarin? ¿Y Nim se llama así o Slava? Espero que me lo digas porque ahí me quedé algo pillada... besitos¡¡¡¡  
  
* Elsa : Aquí tienes ya continuación, aunque te advierto que si quieres leer un fic bueno de verdad leas "Vacaciones de Navidad", es un Draco/Herm pero es buenísimo. Espero que éste te llegue a gustar igual que los otros, aunque no sé... Gracias¡¡¡  
  
* ^nan^ : Hola niña¡¡¡ Pues el baile es para el próximo capítulo, aquí solo se ve al final. Draco sigue sufriendo y Ginny seguirá igual de orgullosa o más... viva las mujeres guerreras¡¡¡¡ Así tendríamos que ser todas¡¡¡. Yo es que le hubiera pegado tal paliza a Draco... a mi me llegan a hacer eso y es que, literalmente, LO MATO¡¡¡¡¡ Lo de la dedicatoria no fue nada. Éste también te lo dedico, para que sigas estando feliz.  
  
* magda: Bueno creo que me apuré ¿no? Y no soy tan mala... solo un poquito perversa. Tu sí que tienes que seguir escribiendo¡¡¡ LEED SUS FICS¡¡¡¡¡ Besitos¡¡¡¡  
  
* CARO RADCLIFFE : Debo de confesarte una cosa: No me gusta la pareja Harry/Herm y la de Draco/Ginny ahora me gusta más, pero antes es que era imposible que me entusiasmara. Es más, éste fic me costaba antes horrores continuarlo. Es que iba a ser de un capítulo y mira ya... por el quinto¡¡¡¡ Y lo más impresionante: Gusta¡¡¡ No me lo creo aún. Espero que te siga entusiasmando, aunque éste capítulo no me acaba de convencer.  
  
* Sabina Evans: Siiiiiiiiiii lo seguí, es que quería tenerte contenta¡¡¡¡ bueno aquí Draco... no se muere por lso celos, pero sí que le da un ataque, que se aguante, eso le pasa por tentar a la suerte ¿no crees?. Sigue leyendo y no me mates por éste capítulo por fa...  
  
* The troublemakers1: Pues aquí tienes el Nuevo capítulo, espero que te siga gustando ¿vale? Tu sigue también escribiendo¡¡¡ Besitos¡¡¡  
  
* Bere Radcliffe: Tú me sobreestimas y encima exageras¡¡¡¡ Jajajaja, pero adoro tus reviews, sinceramente, me suben mucho la moral y me animan a escribir. Draco sufrirá mucho, muchísimo y Ginny también, porque ella lo quiere, pero las chica no se deja pisar, y eso lo deberíamos de hacer todas. Besitos y muchas gracias.  
  
* Yussi: pues querida primita, debo de informarte que éste capítulo sí que lo has leído, pero el siguiente te quedarás con las ganas, porque ese sí que va a ser TOP SECRET. Así que te aguantas. Por cierto, Coy te manda saludos, está aquí, sí, contándome las pecas... ¿qué soy mala? Lo sé, pero me gusta serlo. Soy una auténtica Sly¡¡¡¡ Besitos Cho Chang¡¡¡  
  
* PATTY : Hola peke¡¡¡¡ Pues sí, finalmente puse el vestido dorado, es que me gusta ese color, como una burbuja Freixenet (champán). Sé que te encanta la pareja Harry/Ginny, a mí también, pero es que Draco... oh Dios, es mucho Draco y demasiado rubio, él es... mi amor platónico (Solarin también ¿eh?). Si tuviera que elegir entre la mala malísima y estuviéramos de candidatas Ginny y yo... sinceramente, ganaría yo, porque lo que ella ha aguantado con Draco, enseguida lo iba yo a aguantar, vamos es que le pego una torta que coge hasta colorcito y todo. Besitos¡¡¡ Nos vemos en el messenger¡¡¡ Por cierto, eso de Fan num 2 de Shashira... te voy a matar cuando te vea¡¡¡¡  
  
* Alejandra: claro que voy a continuar la historia chiquilla ¿de verdad me crees capaz de dejarla así? Que mal pensadas sois... U_U  
  
* kat : Ey muchas gracias por todo¡¡¡¡¡ Tú estás en casi todos mis fics, por no decir en todos. Bueno espero que éste no te desilusione ¿vale? Si es así lo siento, pero es que no me ha salido más.  
  
* Athena Katsura: Siiiiiiiiiiiii sufre Draco¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Juas juas juas (Risa malvada ensayada con Draco). ¿En serio sé manejar ésta pareja? Pues debo confesar que de todos los fics que tengo es el que más me cuesta escribir, lo que pasa es que esto de hacer sufrir se me da bien... uy, creo que eso me ha dejado en mal lugar, bueno da igual, es que es la verdad, soy así ¿qué le voy a hacer? Ya cambiaré, y sino pues nada, yo estoy contenta siendo así. Espero que sigas leyendo. Besitos¡¡¡  
  
Nada más que decir, sólo que dedico éste fic a mis dos amigas ^nan^ y PATTY, las dos Patricias¡¡¡¡ Bueno que os quiero mucho chicas¡¡¡¡ Ah¡¡¡ Y muy en el fondo también a la MEIKo y también a la Yussi, y a Solarin, y a Draco, y a Colin Farell... vale, ya paro, que me voy por dónde no es... besos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Capítulo 5: Todo  
  
PAM¡¡¡¡  
  
Era la tercera vez que se le caía la caja de Ranas de Chocolate al suelo, la tercera vez que se agachaba a recogerla, la vigésima que pensaba en cómo acabar con Potter... no, en eso ya no llevaba la cuenta. Andaba de un lado a otro, dejando olvidada la caja de dulces a un lado.  
  
- MALDITO POTTER¡¡¡¡ UN HECHIZO, ESO ES LO QUE HIZO PARA CONSEGUIRLA¡¡¡¡ UN FILTRO DE AMOR MUY, MUY POTENTE... SOLO ASÍ ELLA LO CAMBIARÍA POR MÍ - hizo una pausa en la que se comparó con Harry, se miró en el espejo - POR MÍ¡¡¡ - volvió hacia su cama y comenzó a golpear la almohada, imaginándose unos ojos verdes en ella - SE VA A ENTERAR¡¡¡¡ ME LAS VA A PAGAR¡¡¡¡ Y YO... YO A SOPORTAR A LA ESTÚPIDA DE PARKINSON, MIENTRAS ELLA... - volvió a hacer una pausa, en la que cerró los ojos y la vio abrazada a un enano despeinado con gafas - ME LO CARGO, COMO SE SOBREPASE ME LO CARGO¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Un, dos, tres... intentó respirar hondo, pensando en que él estaba por encima de aquello, de ese estúpido y de ella... que podría soportar ver como bailaban juntos, como Ginny reía de sus bromas, como... ella... Harry... respira hondo... Draco, respira hondo...  
  
Abrochaba su camisa con dedos temblorosos por la furia. No le daría el placer de verlo perder los estribos por laWeasley. Era un Malfoy, y no sería la deshonra de toda la familia a causa de una... una... una pelirroja pecosa, con la sonrisa más linda que... No¡¡¡ ALTO¡¡¡ Soy un Malfoy¡¡¡¡ Un MALFOY¡¡¡¡¡ No perderé los nervios, no perderé la cabeza... bueno, creo que eso ya lo perdí hace tiempo.  
  
******  
  
- HERMIONE¡¡¡¡¡ - Ginny se quejaba de los tirones que su amiga le daba en el pelo - Tu no me quieres hacer un peinado, tu quieres dejarme calva¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Hermione chasqueaba la lengua en señal reprobatoria, pero dibujó al instante una sonrisa malvada. Acercándose al oído de la pelirroja le susurró.  
  
- Querida, para estar bella, hay que sufrir - y acto seguido le dio otro tirón que hizo que Ginny la maldijera recordando a todos sus antepasados, intentando controlarse y no probar aquel hechizo que quemaba las cejas con su amiga.  
  
Hermione, recogía el cabello largo de la chica en un elaborado moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Llevaban en la habitación encerradas hora y media, y aún le quedaban otra hora más, para arreglarse y solucionar los pequeños contratiempos que surgirían, como no encontrar la barra que habían utilizado o que un mechón rebelde se había escapado de su lugar.  
  
Terminado esto, Ginny puso encima de la cama de su amiga todo el maquillaje que había comprado en Hogsmeade. Entre ellos destacaba la sombra dorada, un brillo de labios, polvos y una máscara de pestañas extra larga.  
  
- Estarás contenta por la invitación de Harry ¿no? - dijo Hermione distraída, mientras aplicaba sombra cuidadosamente en los párpados de la pelirroja - Por fin se fijó en ti, después de tantos años... a veces pensé que estaba ciego. - Suspiró, con aire soñador y siguió aplicando la sustancia cremosa en los párpados- Imagino que en aquel momento tocaste el cielo ¿verdad?  
  
- Si - murmuró desganada Ginny, cuando su amiga había ido a buscar el brillo de labios - Casi me muero de la impresión... - empleó un tono irónico en la última frase y su cara se tornó sombría.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - parecía que no se había enterado de nada de lo que había dicho.  
  
- Oh - se sonrojó, había olvidado que hablaba en voz alta - Nada... - pensó en desviar la conversación - y... y tu vas con Ron ¿no?  
  
- Bueno - sonrió alegre - llevamos un año saliendo, supongo que si se lo hubiera pedido a otra chica, básicamente lo hubiera matado.  
  
- Si, claro - Ginny hizo cuentas. Llevaba año y medio  
con Malfoy.  
  
Recordó a Draco, cuado sonreía al verla aparecer, aliviado, después de minutos de espera. Su cabello dorado desordenado y sus ojos brillantes después de haber hecho el amor desesperados en los servicios, las gotas de sudor cayéndole por las sienes, y ella enjugándolas con sus besos, tantos eran que acababa perdiendo la cuenta.  
  
A la cabeza le vino una noche en la que fueron hasta el lago, cogidos de la mano, susurrándose tonterías sin sentido al oído, simplemente por sentir el placer de tener al otro a su lado. Era un mundo encantado a la orilla del agua, un mundo en el que solo estaban ellos. Y eran los protagonistas absolutos. Él un príncipe misterioso, enamorado de la hija del enemigo mortal de su padre. Ginny la dulce princesa que cada noche esperaba en el balcón la llegada de su amado.  
  
Un encuentro fugaz, un encuentro de horas limitado por el alba, oculto entre las sombras del manto de la noche. ¿Qué quedaba ahora de todo ese mundo de ensueño? Había desaparecido. Olvidado. Pam, Pum, los pajaritos se esfumaron.  
  
Ginny se estremeció, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Lágrimas que dejaban ver lo mucho que odiaba a Draco por solo dejarle aquella alternativa, por tener aquel orgullo que no le dejaba ver cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado. Pero también lágrimas por quererlo, y es que a pesar de todo, él era el príncipe del cuento. El príncipe de su cuento.  
  
Hermione se puso un traje rojo oscuro, sin tirantes y con pequeños cristales que brillaban hermosos. Era parecido a un corsé, pero al llegar a la cintura se iba abriendo poco a poco, dejando bien dibujada la silueta de la muchacha. Unos pendientes largos en plata, con unas piedras en rojo oscuro en el extremo que hacían juego con un pequeño colgante del mismo material engarzado con piedras del mismo color. En la muñeca izquierda llevaba una pequeña pulsera que tenía grabada una fecha en el interior y una frase: "Ron & Hermione, por siempre juntos".  
  
La pelirroja la reconoció, ella había acompañado a su hermano a comprarla a una joyería en el callejón Diagon en las vacaciones de navidad de aquel mismo año, Ron se llevó meses ahorrando, incluso renunció a sus dulces y chocolatinas que semanalmente se compraba en Honeydukes en las salidas hechas por el colegio. El bueno de Ron...  
  
Ginny volvió a ponerse el suyo. El escote de la espalda estaba adornado por pequeñas tiras cruzadas que le daban un aspecto bastante distinguido. En su cuello llevaba una cadena dorada ceñida, que dejaba caer por detrás una parte larga que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y se movía alegremente sobre el escote cuando la chica andaba. En las orejas unos pendientes largos bastantes discretos. En su brazo derecho llevaba una fina pulsera que apenas se notaba.  
  
Ambas reían nerviosas al salir de la habitación.  
  
Bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común, la pelirroja se imaginó que al final lo estaría esperando un chico rubio, vestido de negro y con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios. Y caminarían juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, sin hablar de nada en particular, diciéndoselo todo con pequeñas miradas vergonzosas. Bailando hasta la madrugada, riéndose de los comentarios de Draco sobre el vestido de Parvati Patil o por el recogido tan ridículo que lucía Cho Chang.  
  
Sonreía sin habérselo propuesto, pero no era la habitual en ella. Estaba llena de esperanza y envuelta como papel de regalo por todos los sentimientos que despertaba en ella Draco. Con un lazo de dulzura y una tarjeta de ternura y grabado dentro un "Te quiero", que se clavaba como daga en el alma.  
  
Bajó el último tramo de escalera, dejando el aire embriagado de su perfume con aroma a caramelo.  
  
Y su mundo se quebró al tener frente a ella unos ojos que no eran grises, sino verdes; y un cabello que no era rubio, sino negro. El corazón palpitaba acelerado. Sí, había deseado esa escena años atrás, había soñado con ver a Harry como lo veía ahora. Impresionado, con la boca abierta, avergonzado, asustado...  
  
Le tendió su mano y Ginny la aceptó, sintiendo algo en la entrañas que no había sentido desde hacía muchos años, desde que Draco entró en su vida aquella noche por casualidad. La inundaba la Soledad, una soledad que iba a su lado, dándole la mano como una gran amiga.  
  
- Te ves preciosa - le dijo Harry, sonrojado y con  
síntomas de nerviosismo.  
  
Estaba guapo. Con un traje oscuro. El cabello negro como siempre, indomable como él solo, aunque Ginny supuso que se habría pasado horas intentando arreglárselo en vano.  
  
- Gracias, tu también estás muy bien - le respondió mirándole a los ojos, y Harry apartó la mirada avergonzado.  
  
Qué irónico, pensó, años atrás yo habría estado igual o peor que él, y ahora los papeles se cambiaron.  
  
Le parecía divertido ver al imponente Harry Potter en ese estado. Su mano, enlazada a la suya, sudaba y con la mano libre no paraba de tocarse la nuca y alborotarse más aún el pelo. Quién le iba a decir que el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor podría encontrarse así por una mujer. Por ella, por Ginny Weasley.  
  
Bajó las escaleras de mármol sintiendo todas las miradas puestas en ella, aquello la azoraba, pero era tarde para salir corriendo. Mientras descendía observó a un chico que había en un rincón, un chico rubio que la miraba espantado, como si no diera crédito a lo que veía. Ginny sonrió. Y con esa sonrisa había dejado a un lado todo el amor que sentía por aquel muchacho impresionado por la belleza de la pelirroja, olvidó cuánto lo quería y lo que había llorado por él.  
  
"Ahora te toca sufrir un poquito guapo", se dijo, "solo un poquito mucho... prepárate porque comienza el juego, Malfoy".  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Esperaba a Pansy sentado en el sofá de la sala común, con los brazos cruzados y hastiado de todo. No quería ir al baile, no quería estar con Parkinson, y mucho menos ver a ... sintió que su sangre corría velozmente, haciendo que el corazón latiera como un caballo desbocado.  
  
¿Cómo iría? Hermosa, eso seguro, con el cabello rojo suelto, tal vez un bonito vestido azul y una sonrisa que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tendría como dueño a él mismo. A su lado estaría otro, para darle el brazo y acompañarla hasta el Gran Comedor, dónde todos murmurarían al verla pasar. Y no sería Draco el que dijera "es mía", ni el que la sacase a bailar la primera pieza, ni el que apartara un mechón de su rostro, entre acalorada y azorada. Abanicándose con la mano estaría descansando en el balcón, riéndose de alguna pamplina estúpida que su acompañante le dijo muy cerca del oído, casi rozándole el cuello con su aliento y se acortarían las distancias entre ambos cada vez más, y más, hasta que...  
  
Apretó los puños hasta dejar que los nudillos se pusieran blancos, mascullando maldiciones sobre Potter. No, no sería Draco el que la besara aquella noche. Y daría la misma vida porque sucediera lo contrario.  
  
- Ya estoy lista, Malfoy.  
  
Al levantar la vista, el chico vio a Pansy con un traje largo y negro, de tirantes y generoso escote, que iba adornado con una pequeña serpiente que tenía incrustada en los ojos dos pequeñas piedras negras. En la muñeca llevaba una pulsera también en forma de serpiente, al igual que el anillo de su índice izquierdo. El pelo caía suelto y en elaborados rizos dorados. Iba guapa, al menos, todo lo que podía estar la tonta de Parkinson. Draco pensó que tenía cierto parecido a las muñecas de fina porcelana que su madre coleccionaba y cuidaba con esmero, y se anotó mentalmente romperlas una por una al regresar a casa.  
  
- Estás guapo - le dijo la chica, pasando sus manos por el pecho del chico, como si intentara quitar las arrugas inexistentes de la camisa negra.  
  
- Ya - respondió, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo y cogiendo a Pansy de la muñeca se dirigió a la salida y añadió- Vamos o llegaremos tarde.  
  
La chica parecía decepcionada. El rubio supuso que esperaba algún elogio, pero no se encontraba de humor para mentir.  
  
Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al hall del castillo. Allí se encontraba media escuela, esperando a sus parejas o charlando de forma amena con integrantes de otras casas. Pansy se había agarrado al brazo de Draco como si la vida se le fuera en ello, clavando sus uñas largas y pintadas de negro en su chaqueta. Al rubio no le importó, solo miraba de un lado a otro, intentando ubicar una melena pelirroja que le traía loco, auque no lo admitiese.  
  
- Voy a saludar a Nott - le dijo Parkinson, de repente. El rubio asintió y la vio desaparecer entre la multitud.  
  
No podía distinguir entre tantos alumnos a ninguno de sus amigos y apenas tenía amistad con los de las demás casa. Así que decidió dar una vuelta por el hall.  
  
Iba altivo, dejando entrever esa seguridad tan característica de su familia. Levantando la barbilla, derrochando una mezcla de orgullo y sensualidad con la que acaparaba toda la atención de las féminas. Sonrió de una manera suave, estudiando cada movimiento de sus labios. Ni un centímetro más, ni un centímetro menos. Lo justo y necesario para alimentarlas y dejarlas bien satisfechas.  
  
Los acompañantes lo observaban celosos, y dedujo que si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría muerto, enterrado y con una docena de gusanos dándose un festín con sus restos.  
  
No pudo seguir con su egocentrismo, porque un ruido en las escaleras llamó la atención de casi todos los congregados.  
  
Cuando Draco fijó la vista, divisó a una chica enfundada en un traje rojo oscuro, acompañada de un pelirrojo que le resultaba muy familiar. Iban cogidos del brazo, y ella con la mano libre se agarraba algo de la tela del vestido, para poder bajar sin dificultad. Sus zapatos exageradamente altos hacían un sonoro tum - tum en el mármol.  
  
"Joder", se dijo, "lo escondido que tenía la Granger los encantos..." miró a Ron y la cara de bobo que tenía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba leer que se sentía el hombre más dichoso del universo. Se preguntó si alguna vez había tenido él ese mismo gesto con Ginny a su lado, si también se mostraba tan feliz como ese Weasley.  
  
Estaba sumido en esas cuestiones cuando algo en el pecho de Draco se encogió. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Bajó el rostro, llevándose una mano a la frente, intentando respirar pausadamente. Al volver a fijar sus ojos grises en la escalera blanca de mármol algo dentro de él se quebró. Lentamente escuchaba el crack - crack de su corazón roto. Maldito corazón. No sabía ni que tenía y tenía que aparecer y morir el mismo día. Podríamos haber llegado a ser íntimos amigos, se dijo, lástima...  
  
"Si es que duele mirarla" dedujo Draco, después de llevarse minutos eternos observando el andar de la pelirroja. Aún no reaccionada, daba pasos hacia atrás, chocando con todos, hasta que finalmente sintió tras de él la frialdad de la piedra procedente de la pared. Clavó sus dedos allí, sintiendo la rugosidad arañando sus finos dedos. Estaba... no sabía explicarse, eran muchas sensaciones mezcladas, aunque todas ellas formaban un cóctel explosivo. Bam- Bum.  
  
Orgulloso por un lado, pues había sido su chica durante año y medio.  
  
Impresionado. Sabía que era guapa, pero no sabía que pudiera... bueno, dejar a alguien que no fuera él mismo con la boca abierta. Ahora sabía con seguridad que sí y anotó mentalmente comprar una placa de propiedad para colgársela a Ginny del cuello.  
  
Celoso. ¿Por qué Potter le pasaba el brazo por la cintura? ¿Y esa mano rozando su cadera? Eso era indigno¡¡¡¡ Esa mano tenía que ser suya¡¡¡¡ No le hables al oído¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Por qué le sonríe? No ves que no se ha peinado¡¡¡¡ Regálale un cepillo, maldita sea¡¡¡¡  
  
Vengativo ¿y si le enviaba dentro de un sobre un traslador y lo mandaba al Himalaya? ¿Y si lo tiraba de la escoba en el próximo partido de Quidditch? Podría parecer casual... ¿Habría algún hechizo para volver a un hombre impotente? ¿Y si ya lo era? Había que pensarlo detenidamente...  
  
De repente la sintió. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Gris y oscuro. Luna y Sol. Frío y calor. Noche y Día.  
  
Y el hielo sucumbió frente a la hermosa luz. Se hizo agua.  
  
¿Pero cómo había sido capaz de vestirse de aquélla manera para Potter? ¿Y que pasaba con él? ¿Pensaría la pelirroja que no tenía corazón? Bueno, ya no, estaba roto, muerto, y esperando un entierro digno en el fondo de su alma, porque si tenía de eso tenía de lo otro, dedujo el rubio en un ataque de locura.  
  
"Tranquilo pequeño", le decía Draco a su corazón, "tendrás todos los honores de un Gran Corazón, y luego le pasaremos a ella la factura del funeral".  
  
Ginny sonreía mientras saludaba a Hannah Abbot y a Terry Boot. El rubio la observaba celoso y resentido. Intentando dominar el deseo de romperle la cara a ese Potter delante de todos.  
  
Cruzó los brazos, frunció el ceño y esperó a que Pansy hiciera acto de presencia para entrar juntos al Gran Comedor, que ya había sido abierto.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó extrañada, al ver que Draco  
estaba más pálido de lo normal.  
  
- Nada - le respondió en un tono seco, nada cordial. Divisó de lejos al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, del cual era capitán. Volvió a arrastrar a Pansy por la muñeca y añadió - Allí está Zabini y los demás, vamos con ellos.  
  
La noche prometía, sí... prometía ser una auténtica pesadilla.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Sé que no es aún el baile, pero es que no se me ocurría más. Dejad opiniones, besos¡¡¡ 


	6. Capítulo 6

Holaaaaa venga ya estamos aquí de nuevo, capítulo sexto ya... menos mal que dije que era capítulo único ¿eh? Yo es que todavía no sé de dónde salen las ideas... científicos de todo el mundo intentaron descifrar ese enigma, pero no lo consiguieron... ahora dejo la locura de lado y respondo a los reviews. 

* Athena Katsura: **Deja que Draco sufra que se lo merece¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Además yo me lo imagino hasta más sexy, con esos ojos grises mirándote desesperado... uff, me derrite. Pobrecito, espero que no te molestes conmigo por lo que ocurre en éste capítulo. ****Besos¡¡¡******

* Arwen-chan: **Gracias por tenerme como una de tus autoras favoritas ^_^. Yo espero no defraudarte con éste capítulo... es que no me acaba de convencer, pero es que no me venía a la cabeza nada más... lo siento.******

* Yussi: **Esa mención de Cho Chang no te gustó mucho ¿eh? Bueno la amenaza de quemarme los libros de Harry Potter... surtió efecto, créeme, no volveré a llamarte Cho. Alguna pecas sueltas tengo¡¡¡ No me quites la ilusión¡¡¡ Y no se llama Solais¡¡¡ Se llama SOLARIN, SASCHA SOLARIN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y es un jugador de ajedrez ruso maravilloso, rubio, de ojos verdes... que se queda con la protagonista de "EL Ocho" si existiera... lo haría papá. Besos¡¡¡¡ Por cierto, aún no vi Chobits :P.******

* Draco Malfoy: **AH¡¡¡ DRACO SE DEJÓ CAER POR AQUÍ¡¡¡¡ :P Gracias por decirme que describo bien tu personalidad, porque eres uno de los personajes, junto con Sirius, que más me cuesta. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo Draco maravilloso. ^_^ Muchas gracias por todo y por leer mi fic¡¡ Espero que te guste. Besos¡¡¡******

* anny : **Hola¡¡¡ De momento Draco hará todo lo posible por parecer malo... pero el pobre está totalmente desesperado¡¡¡ Y Pansy sufrirá sus consecuencias...******

* kap d weasley: **¿Qué tal el viaje? Suerte que te fuiste de vacaciones, yo no me moví de aquí... menos mal que tenía la playita al lado como quién dice. Me gusta que te guste, muchas gracias por los halagos, me vas a poner colorada¡¡¡¡ Y yo también me derrito al pensar en Drakito celoso... oh Dios, sí que me derrito de verdad. Besos¡¡¡******

* Jeru: **Lo del corazón no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo me salió, pero lo dejé como estaba, si salió así por algo sería ¿no? Y estoy contigo en que a los hombres hay que maltratarlos para que sepan realmente lo que tienen, sino es que no se dan ni cuenta y no nos valoran, los muy cabritos... éste capítulo es algo raro, pero deseo que lo disfrutes. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Zelshamada: **Hola¡¡¡ Me encanta que lo leyeses desde el principio, porque creo que de todos mis fics éste es el que me da más trabajo. Tú me vas a poner colorada¡¡¡¡ Muchas gracias por los elogios, realmente algún día te pagaré por ello ^_^. De momento espero que lo disfrutes y lo seguiré, aunque ahora con el instituto tenéis que tener algo de paciencia ¿vale?. Lo de darle celos a Draco salió a raíz de que siempre sufre Ginny, y no me gusta esa idea ¿por qué siempre las mujeres? Pues ahora que sufra el rubito guapo. Por chulo. Besitos¡¡¡ Ahora espero que dejes review...******

* Bere Radcliffe: **Muy bien lectora feminista¡¡¡ Claro que se lo tiene merecido¡¡¡ Espero que no me mates por éste capítulo ¿eh? Tu ten paciencia, que volver al instituto me ha trastornado un poquito jeje... más de lo que estaba... U_U y muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus elogios. Algún día tengo que escribiros a vuestros emails para daros las gracias a todos. Me hacéis llorar T_T. Besos¡¡¡******

* bellatrix_charmed: **Mmmm algo hay por ahí en cuanto a lo que me planteas, pero será mejor que lo leas, sino no tiene  ninguna gracia ¿no crees? Yo espero que te guste niña¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* mep1: **Yo te voy a contratar como animadora personal, te lo juro, es que leo cada review tuyo y me sale la sonrisa tonta ^___^ así. No soy una poetisa ni mucho menos, ese es mi padre, sus poesías me ayudan mucho. Yo espero no decepcionarte, porque no me acaba de convencer éste capítulo. Ah¡¡ Y a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia el Draco / Ginny, pero fue por un regalo... y mira ya¡¡¡ El sexto capítulo. No me lo creo...**

* ^nan^ : **No te vayas a suicidar ni nada por el estilo que ya sigo¡¡¡ Tú es que me escribes esos maravillosos y extensos reviews diciéndome tantas cosas que me harto de reír chiquilla¡¡¡¡ Jajajaja estás loca¡¡¡ Algo de lo que dices hay... pero es que Draco nos e espera la reacción de Ginny... y ella le dará una gran sorpresa ¿buena o mala? Eso tienes que descubrirlo tú leyendo más abajo. Muchos besitos¡¡¡******

Y nada qué decir, solo que ahora tardaré algo en publicar y que éste capítulo no es gran cosa, pero aún así espero no disgustaros y, por favor, no me matéis ¿vale? Si yo soy buena... eh... en el fondo... ^_^UU.

Besos¡¡¡¡ 

**********************************************************************************************

Capítulo 6: Todo 

 El comedor estaba adornado con motivos plateados y dorados. De arriba caía estrellas que se deshacían antes de llegar al suelo y pequeñas hadas iluminaban la estancia. Ginny observaba el techo del salón dónde se veía el cielo de la noche oscuro y estrellado. Un roce en su hombro la despertó de su ensoñación.

- ¿Vamos? – Harry le cogió de la mano mientras ella asentía. Fueron a la pista de baile, junto a Ron y Hermione, que estaban muy acaramelados.

- Hacéis linda pareja – le susurró Hermione a Ginny al oído, los chicos estaban distraídos hablando de quidditch.

- Si... linda – pero la pelirroja solo observaba a un rubio de mirada fría que estaba a pocos metros de ellos y charlaba animadamente con un chico de cabello negro. Junto a él estaba Parkinson, que lo agarraba del brazo sin que él pusiera ningún reparo_. "Me gustaría saber qué te pasa ahora por la cabeza, niño arrogante... ¿cómo puedes estar tan guapo?"_

*************

Draco escuchaba cómo Zabini le hablaba sobre su nueva conquista, una chica de Hufflepuff que intentaba entablar conversación con Pansy sin éxito.

- No es muy lista que digamos – ladeó la cabeza y unos mechones negros le cayeron por el rostro – Pero es una diosa en la cama... ¿qué miras?

- Nada – respondió el rubio desviando la mirada de Ginny y fijándola en los oscuros ojos de Blaise.

- La Weasley... – observó a la pelirroja pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla - No está mal para pasar el rato, pero de todos modos tiras demasiado bajo, Malfoy. – Draco frunció el ceño ¿pero qué diablos se creía para hablar así de SU chica? 

Porque claro, aquello era solo una especie de préstamo que le hacía a Potter, un respiro en la relación de ambos. Él era mucho mejor que ese estúpido... y ella lo elegiría... ¿verdad?. Crack – Crack, los trocitos de su pequeño corazón aún se removían dentro de él, inquieto. _" Pagará por tratarte así" _ le decía a su corazón, _"Te vengaré de esa pelirroja tan malvada...y guapa... y esas piernas que tiene... y el lunar que... no¡¡ Basta¡¡" _Sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en Zabini.

- ¿No has visto quién es su acompañante?

- Potter – sonrió divertido, sus ojos oscuros chispearon – Bueno se lo pasará bien, al menos ésta noche, la pelirroja tiene pinta de ser una fiera.

- Lo es. – Una sonrisa luchaba por salir a flote en sus labios.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – Blaise lo escudriñaba con la mirada. Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a mirar de un lado a otro mientras se acariciaba el cabello rubio.

- Se dice por ahí. – ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar así por sus sentimientos? No tuvo tiempo de ocuparse de aquello por que en esos instantes sufrió una sacudida al ver como Potter se la llevaba de la mano hacia la pista de baile.

Draco apretaba los puños. Ese patético Griffyndor quería conquistarla ¿no? Pues él no se lo pondría fácil... y Ginny seguro que tampoco, pero si sólo había que mirarlo... le había declarado la guerra al peine¡¡¡¡¡  Un momento, ella estaba bailando con él¡¡¡ Y ponía sus manos en el cuello de Potter¡¡¡¡¡ Y Las manso de él estaban en... en...

- PANSY¡¡¡¡

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la chica estaba asustada ante la reacción de Draco, Zabini solo bebía de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Ven¡¡¡¡ - y casi arrastrándola se la llevó, alejándose de Zabini y la chica Hufflepuff

****************

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes bailar? 

Harry se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

- Soy una caja de sorpresas – aquello hizo que sonriera – Vaya... la primera sonrisa en toda la noche.

Desvió la mirada, incómoda por la situación. A su lado Ron y Hermione danzaban muy pegados y la morena le hizo señas como indicándole buena suerte, ella solo asintió y volvió a sumergirse en los ojos verdes de Harry. 

- Potter bailas como un pato – aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras hizo que la piel de Ginny se erizara hasta tal extremo que se estremeció.

Tras ella estaba Malfoy, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises fijos en ellos. Su camisa negra se ajustaba a la perfección y el aroma singular que siempre lo envolvía embriagó todo el ambiente. Tenía las manos en la cintura de Parkinson, que estaba tan pegada a su cuello que casi le mordía.

"Parece que están unidos con pegamento... la muy... ¿Qué piensa Draco insultando de esa manera a Harry? ¿Estará celoso?"

- Déjanos en paz, Malfoy – respondió ella y se abrazó más a Harry, haciendo que el rubio pisara a Pansy y ella gritara de dolor.

- Eres una valiente – Harry la observaba sonriente, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

- Soy una Griffyndor.

 La música paró y todos aplaudieron al ver cómo Dumbledore subía a un escenario que habían colocado.

- Bien, ahora tengo el gran honor de presentar a "El Ojo de Merlín" – vítores acompañados de entusiasmados aplausos sonaron en el gran comedor cuando un grupo de cuatro magos y una bruja entraron y se colocaron en el escenario, saludando a Dumbledore cuando éste bajaba. 

Una balada muy lenta sonó y la bruja, una muchacha joven y rubia comenzó a cantar.

Ginny enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y éste pasó sus manos por la espalda de la chica, jugueteando con el colgante a la espalda.

********************************************

"Juro que si bajas más esa mano Potter te mato" 

- Draco¡¡¡¡

- Qué¡¡¡

- Me haces daño¡¡¡¡ - El rubio tenía clavada las uñas en uno de los brazos de Pansy. Se apartó un poco aturdido. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – se echó la melena rubia hacia atrás y sus ojos chocaron de nuevo con la mano de Harry en la espalda de Ginny.

" Respira hondo Draco... res... respira hondo" 

Volvió a  acercarse a Pansy pero ella lo apartó.

- Voy a buscar bebidas.

No hizo nada por detenerla. Solo se quedó allí quieto, en medio de la pista de baile y sabiendo demasiado bien que Parkinson, hiciese lo que le hiciese, volvería.

" Me estás volviendo loco... loco de verdad. Maldita sea¡¡¡ ¿Qué me hiciste Ginny Weasley? Qué hiciste para...para que te quiera"

Bailaba de una manera sensual, con la espalda al aire, ese colgante adornándola y las pequeñas motas por la espalda... y la mano de Potter bajando cada vez más, hasta un sitio que claramente Draco tenía prohibido que tocase cualquiera que no fuera él.

_"Un momento, está muy cerca... AJÁ ... esa postura la reconozco¡¡¡ El imbécil  pretende BESARLA¡¡¡¡ Será idiota¡¡¡"_

*******************************************

La mano le bajaba peligrosamente por la espalda, pero Ginny estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no sentía ni escuchaba nada. En su cabeza sólo tenía la mirada gris de Draco cuando la había visto con Harry.

_"Estabas enfadado_ – sonrió con malicia – _Enfadado de verdad... te lo mereces por creerte el dueño del mundo rubito"_

- Ginny...

- Dime

Al notar la mano en la espalda intentó separarse un poco, pero Harry la tenía bien sujeta.

- Hace un poco de calor ¿no te parece? – el chico se acercaba a ella peligrosamente y la pelirroja lo único que se le ocurrió fue abanicarse con la mano. – Vamos al jardín y allí....

Pero antes de que se moviera Harry la apretó más aún. _"Que no lo haga, Dios que no lo haga..." _El chico de ojos verdes se inclinaba poco a poco mientras que la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer. Había ido al baile para darle celos a Draco, no para besar a Harry¡¡¡ Y aquello era...

- Eh Potter¡¡¡¡ - El chico se paró en seco y al voltear tenía al mismísimo Draco frente a él, a pocos centímetro de distancia.

- ¿Qué quieres tú ahora?

- ¿Te apetece tomar algo? – Malfoy le tendía su cerveza de mantequilla ante el asombro de Ginny y del mismísimo Harry.

- No aceptaré nada que provenga de un maldito mortífago – Y le tiró la cerveza al suelo en presencia de todos.

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente, mostrándose medio indiferente, pero la pelirroja lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que algo se traía entre manos. Se volvió para irse pero entonces levantó su puño y arremetió contra Harry.

*******************************************

Que Potter le hubiese insultado era lo mejor que le había podido pasar. Tenía ganas de pegarle, pero no podía hacerlo así de repente ¿qué pensarían los demás si lo vieran? Por eso le había ofrecido la cerveza. Conocía lo suficiente a Harry Potter y no aceptaría nada del rubio aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Ahora, mareado y aturdido en el suelo, con el sabor de su propia sangre en los labios, sentía la ira zumbándole los oídos. Su corazón ya no hacía Crack – Crack, ahora le gritaba _"Pégale¡¡¡"_ con todas sus fuerzas, y bombeaba sangre mezclada con adrenalina, expandiéndola por la venas. Se limpió la sangre del labio roto y volvió a darle un puñetazo al chico, pero éste lo agarró por la camisa, rompiéndosela, y ambos rodando por el suelo. De fondo podía escuchar a personas gritando, y entre golpe y golpe divisaba algún que otro traje de fiesta. Unas manos lo agarraron de la camisa rota y lo apartaron de Harry, que por lo que pudo comprobar estaba más magullado que él.

- Draco déjalo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Zabini lo tenía sujeto mientras que el Weasley ayudaba a levantarse a su amigo del alma.

- SUÉLTAME¡¡¡ - intentaba zafarse de los brazos de Blaise pero éste no lo dejaba -  VUELVE A HACERLE DE NUEVO ESO Y LO MATO¡¡¡ - miró a Harry por entre los brazos de Zabini - ¿LO ESCUCHASTE POTTER? TE MATARÉ COMO VUELVAS A TOCARLA¡¡¡

Y librándose por fin de Zabini salió por la puerta del comedor como alma que lleva el diablo.

************************************************************

Ginny no se lo podía creer. Aquello era... no, no podía ser cierto. Draco le había pegado una paliza a Harry, que estaba todo magullado, con un ojo morado y las gafas destrozadas, mientras que Malfoy había salido con la camisa rota, alguna que otra costilla dolorida y el labio inferior partido. Y todo porque Harry intentó... besarla.

_"¿LO ESCUCHASTE POTTER? TE MATARÉ COMO VUELVAS A TOCARLA¡¡¡"_

_"Estaba celoso... lo hizo todo... por... por mí"_. Una sonrisa tonta asomó en sus labios, pero el zarandeo de Hermione hizo que despertara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la pelirroja asintió aún confusa, todos observaban a Harry, que se apoyaba en Ron.

- Voy... voy a... a buscar... eh... ahora vengo – no se le ocurría ninguna excusa que dar para escabullirse, aunque con todo ese alboroto nadie se fijó en que una pelirroja con un ceñido vestido dorado se dirigía silenciosamente a la salida del Gran Comedor.

*****************************************************************

Draco caminaba por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo. Se limpiaba la sangre que le resbalaba por la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, haciéndose incluso más daño, pero aquello no era importante. Sentía... ira. Aunque se sentía también feliz: Le había dado a Potter su merecido. Pero ¿Y Ginny? Si alguna vez tuvo una segunda oportunidad con la pelirroja la había perdido con el primer puñetazo que le había dado a ese estúpido.

- ¿Lo hiciste por mí? – el cuerpo le tembló al ver que Ginny estaba a su espalda, con el vestido dorado marcándole las caderas y, aunque no lo viese, aún tenía grabado en su mente aquel escote trasero.

- Hacer qué.

- Pelearte con Harry –  el rubio sonrió con pesadumbre. Bien, después de que le había perdido, venía a restregarle su error. Recordarle que todo para nada.

- Eres una egocéntrica, Weasley – giró sobre sus talones, pero la blanca mano de Ginny lo agarró firmemente. El volteó enojado, con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a ensañarse con ella.

- Oye Ginny  ya vale de... 

Lo besó. Aquel besó era un... UN BESO¡¡¡, de ella, de la pelirroja. De la chica guerrera que fue al baile con Potter, de la que le hacía vibrar con cada una de sus caricias. Aquella que era... era todo. Todo. Todo.

- No debí de ir al baile con Harry – le hablaba a centímetros de su boca, con los labios manchados de pequeñas gotas de sangre, sangre que ahora compartían.

- Fuiste tonta. – Aún le dolía el labio, pero no podía reprimir el deseo de besarla.

- Tu también – le regañó – No debiste de ir con la idiota de Parkinson.

Lo abrazó y sintió cómo se derretía por dentro, como el odio desaparecía, como las heridas iban sanando y se imaginaba a una niña pelirroja pegando los trocitos de su corazón. Su cintura suave, sus labios sabrosos, su aroma a caramelo... ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de Ginny?

- Perdóname – le susurró al oído, volviéndolo a besar y haciendo que un calor le recorriera de arriba abajo.

- Estás perdonada. – lo volvió a besar, ésta vez un pequeño roce.

- Tu también lo estás – dijo, enlazando sus manos al cuello del chico.

- Bueno, no sé qué me tienes que perdonar – la chica paró en seco y lo miró ceñuda – Yo no hice nada malo.

- Fuiste con Pansy al baile.

- Ya... – se quedó pensativo y añadió – pero es que tenía que ir con alguien, y no iba a invitarte a ti.

- Pegaste a Harry¡¡¡¡

- Porque te intentó besar¡¡¡ - ¿Pero qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué se estaba enojando? No tenía sentido, primero lo besaba y ahora... ahora se alejaba¡¡¡ ¿Por qué era tan cruel?

- Tengo que irme. – Volteó y se fue por dónde vino, cuando hubo dado unos pasos Draco le gritó, confuso por la reacción.

- ¿Dónde vas?

Ginny se paró y le sonrió maliciosa, el rubio sólo tragó saliva.

- A buscar a mi pareja – respondió – Aún queda mucho baile por delante.

- Pero... pe...OYE¡¡¡ No es justo¡¡ No hemos reconciliado¡¡¡¡ Me has pedido perdón y te he perdonado¡¡¡

- Pero tú no me has pedido perdón – lo miraba desafiante, sus ojos marrones chispeaban de rabia.

- Es que no hice nada.

- Pues si nada hiciste... sin nada te quedarás.

- ¿nada es... nada?¿Ni siquiera un beso? ¿Un... algo? 

- NADA¡¡¡

Y se marchó con su andar sensual y el colgante rebotando en la espalda llena de pecas.

Draco aún tenía la boca abierta. No podía ser cierto... la había perdido de nuevo.. ella... 

_" No me importa, no..._ – Pensó en una chica pelirroja pisando un corazón, mientras besaba a un enano con gafas y pelo negro, y a un pequeño rubio llorando a su lado - _Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejarla marchar". _Y Bajando las primeras escaleras hacia las mazmorras desapareció, buscando alguna solución que lo volviera a unir a Ginny.

**********************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO TERMINADO¡¡¡¡¡ Dios mío, no es que me guste cómo quedó, pero es que no se me ocurría nada más que añadir, lo prometo, espero no decepcionaros. Gracias a todos y dejad opiniones¡¡¡

Shashira_total@hotmail.com 

No desesperéis ¿vale? Prometo hacer el siguiente mejor...


	7. Capítulo 7

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo¡¡¡¡ Antes que nada pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero es que he tenido tres semanas de exámenes (sí, no una ni dos, sino TRES¡¡¡¡) y he acabado un poco estresada, como os podréis imaginar. Ah¡¡¡ Decir que tengo nuevo fic, es un Remus / Hermione y se llama _"Destino"_. Se sitúa en una lucha entre Licántropos y Vampiros, es algo parecido a Underworld. No, la película no es que me la haya visto, es que mi hermana pequeña (una Neo Gótica) de 15 años fue a verla y me habló del argumento y al escucharlo pues salió la historia. 

Ahora solo decir que espero que la leáis, y mis otros fics: Olvidarte, Dímelo, Veneno, Cuando te ves Así & Ronald & Harry de Hogwarts. Espero que os guste....  tanto como éste. ^__^.

Respondo a los reviews: 

* mep1: **Quedas contratada de por vida niña¡¡¡¡ ^__^. Bueno, lo de Draco es algo complicado, yo creo que él la quiere, pero es que el orgullo siempre le gana la partida al pobrecito, y así se mete en los problemas que se mete. Por cierto, me ha encantado tu fic¡¡¡ Te ha quedado genial, espero que hagas más ¿si?. Besitos¡¡¡******

* Arwen-chan: **He intentado llevar el ritmo de las publicaciones en los demás fics, pero por ejemplo en el de "Veneno" me he quedado estancada. Quiero animarlo un poco, aunque he comenzado ya el siguiente capítulo... espero que de momento te guste éste, que me ha costado horrores, y bastantes gritos de la Teniente O´Neill (Esa es mi madre, que mi hermana y yo la llamamos así porque es muy mandona, algo así como la señora Weasley). Lee "Destino" a ver si te enganchas también¡¡¡ Besos¡¡******

* Jeru: **Bueno aunque haya pasado: FELIZ DIA DE LA AMISTAD TAMBIÉN A TI¡¡¡ Esa parte del corazón pisoteado era para reírse, porque fue una más de las paranoias que abundan en mi mente soñadora. El fan fic que me recomiendas ¿es en inglés? Yo es que con el inglés del instituto ya tengo bastante la verdad, y fics en otro idioma que no sea el castellano o sinónimos no leo... ya me cuesta comprender el mío imagínate otro¡¡¡ Draco no pedirá perdón con palabras... porque prácticamente no lo pide. Lee y comenta por ti misma linda¡¡¡ Con Harry... ¿sinceramente? Yo es que hasta en los libros de Rowling lo veo pavo, y entonces me cuesta imaginármelo de otra manera la verdad, así que capullo... ¿de verdad puse capullo a Harry? A veces me impresiona lo que soy capaz de hacer... o lo que sois capaces de pensar :p. Espero que te guste: besos¡¡¡******

* bellatrix_charmed: **A "Veneno"… es que me quedé estancada¡¡¡¡ Pero espero que dentro de poco salga de ese hoyo en el que me he metido jeje. Draco se tenía que pelear con Harry, es que hasta en los verdaderos libros de Harry potter se pelearás, estoy segura de ello. Sí que me gustan los reviews largos, pero no es obligatorio hacerme uno enorme hija¡¡¡¡ No te sientas culpable. Besos peke¡¡¡******

* Zelshamada: **Bien¡¡¡ Me alegro de que alguien comparta mi punto de vista¡¡¡¡ Ginny es mala, bueno, mala no: Malísima, y se porta exactamente como lo haría yo, una feminista radical que soy jeje. Draco es un capullo que quiere que se lo den todo hecho, y es evidente que no todo el mundo puede estar a sus pies y cuando al señorito le de la gana. Había que darle un escarmiento y le tocó a la pelirroja. Pero es tan sexy... babeo por él¡¡¡ Supongo que tú también, y medio mundo¡¡¡¡ La pelea parece que le gustó a todo el mundo, mira que somos peliculeras ¿eh? Jajajaja, bueno supongo que todas soñáis con que alguien haga eso por vosotras. Lees y disfruts¡¡¡ (espero) Besos¡¡¡******

* kap d weasley: **Me alegro mucho de que te lleguen mis fics y la manera en la que escribo, pero creo que me halagas demasiado hija¡¡¡¡ Aunque yo intento hacerlo lo mejor posible, no siempre me saldrán capítulo buenos, tenéis que comprenderlo y no matarme por ello, que os veo instintos asesinos a más de una por ahí (Yo No miro a nadie....). Bueno a mi no me gusta mucho como quedó porque creo que me enrollé bastante, pero es lo que me salió. Besos¡¡¡¡******

* PATTY : **Mi maravillosa amiga chilena¡¡¡¡ Pues no, no ha terminado aún, aunque creo que le queda poco ^_^. Sé que es erótico, pero es que me cuesta muco imaginarme a Harry manteniendo relaciones sexuales ( y con el fic de "Olvidarte" lo estoy pasando fatal por eso) y Draco... es que con él en lo único que pienso es en actos sexuales, y sé que suena mal, pero me lo imagino todo un Playboy. Tu tranquila que aunque se me vaya la mente en ello te hago una escena Harry/Ginny para ti solita, lo prometo. Ahora besos¡¡¡¡ Y Cuídate sonriendo, no t epongas triste por lo que ya ambas sabemos. Muac¡¡¡******

* kat : **Tú eres de las mías: A mí tampoco me gusta la pareja Draco/Ginny. Sólo leo un par de ellos. Este fic salió como un regalo a la Yussi, que por ahí anda como loca dejando reviews :p y no tenía ni pensado continuarlo. Era de un capítulo solo, lo que pasa es que gente fue tan insistente que al final lo seguí, y ni yo misma me creo que haya llegado ya al capítulo siete, es que lo miro y parece que veo un sueño, pero lo más gracioso es que gusta¡¡¡¡ Es difícild e creer la verdad, aunque debo de confesar que ahora sí que me gustan más los Draco/Ginny... Gracias niña¡¡¡******

* Aicha: **Loca¡¡¡¡ "Cuando te ves así" tiene su continuación, lo que pasa es que no voy a publicar hasta que no termine con alguno de los que ya tengo, que encima de que acabo de meterme en un Remus/Herm, ahora otro Draco/Ginny... Dios, déjame respirar¡¡¡¡ Cuando termine "Veneno" y "Todo" lo sigo, es una promesa. ****Besos¡¡******

* Bere Radcliffe: **Draco es sexy, deseable… y tan infantil aún que me derrite el puñetero. Mis historias son del montón, tampoco gran cosa y sinceramente no me esperaba yo que el capítulo sexto fuera a gustar tanto. Ahora el rubito tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias por haberle pegado a Harry, que aunque sea pavo tiene sensibilidad y le dolió bastante. Y Ginny, ella quiere a Draco, pero sabe que Harry le daría una estabilidad que Malfoy no está dispuesto a concederle. Ya veremos qué decide...******

* kmila: **Hola musa¡¡¡¡ Es que ésta pareja más que nada se ve muy pasional, con Harry se ve más la dulzura. Va, va, deja ya los halagos que aquí la grane escritora eres tu¡¡¡¡ Además ¿Y las horas que pasando hablando y lo que me inspiras? Tú tienes la culpa de todas mis paranoias¡¡¡¡ Jajajajaj. Bueno nos vemos niña¡¡ Gracias y Besos¡¡¡******

* ^nan^: **Hombre peke, yo sinceramente si conociera a un tío con las cualidades de Draco... lo que menos haría sería avisarte¡¡¡¡ Me lo quedo para mí solita¡¡¡¡¡ Sí soy una egoísta, pero es que éste vale la pena jejeje. Que decirte que te dedico el capítulo, porque has insistido mucho y te lo mereces. Un beso niña¡¡¡******

* Athena Katsura: **Ginny es que tiene que ser mala, hay que comprenderla¡¡¡¡ Pero en realidad se derrite con el Drakito, aunque... ¿quién no lo haría? Bueno lee y espero que te guste¡¡¡******

* yussi: **Bueno muchas gracias primita por tu apoyo, aunque creo que el día que escribiste el review no era uno de los mejores ¿eh? Jajajaja besos¡¡¡¡******

* MEIKO : **Anda apareció por fin la Supernena cactus¡¡¡¡ Quilla si lo pongo junto no tiene gracia, porque es demasiado largo y encima no dejas a nadie con la incógnita, que es lo que pretendo (muy a lo Ágata Christie). Besos Reina¡¡¡******

* Mirelle : **Me alegra mucho que te gustara hija, pero yo el argumento lo veo algo descolocado aún. Espero que te siga gustando ¿vale? Besitos¡¡¡******

* Karla ('Mione): **Me ha encantado tu review porque prácticamente has cogido la esencia de la historia. Ginny no es una mojigata, es una mujer y como tal no puede siempre perdonar por mucho que quiera. Y Draco es un impresentable auténtico pero con una dulzura interior alucinante. Gracias por todo ¿eh? Besos¡¡******

* Miina: **Así que amiga de la Patri . Jajajaja dentro de nada me veo aquí a la pandilla¡¡¡¡ Me alegro que te gustara tanto. Besos¡¡******

Me voy ya, no sin antes dedicar esto a la Pati y a la Kmila, por ser mis amigas internautas. Gracias¡¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

Capítulo 7: TODO 

- Vale. El plan A es hablar con ella y hacerle ver que yo llevo razón– escribió la frase y se quedó parado, con la pluma en la boca y el ceño fruncido – Sino resulta, el plan B es secuestrarla hasta que confiese que está equivocada y no debo de pedirle perdón... y verá que yo llevo razón.

Estaba en Historia de la Magia, y lo que único que Draco tenía en el pergamino de los apuntes era un corazón roto, un muñeco con un rayo en la frente ahorcado, y las dos frases en las que se resumía el pensamiento del rubio: Recuperar a Ginny Weasley aunque le costara la vida... pero no el orgullo.

Habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta y todo había vuelto casi a la normalidad. Sus heridas iban sanando poco a poco, porque al no ir a la enfermería al instante tendrían que curarse a la manera muggle. Harry sin embargo corría por los pasillos de nuevo sin un maldito rasguño, establecido ya completamente de su breve convalecencia en la Enfermería del colegio y bajo los cuidados de la Señora Pomfrey y las visitas de sus amigos, entre ellos Ginny.

Ginny... ¿Y si ella...?

Se imaginó a la pelirroja sonriendo a ese estúpido de Harry, y arropándole entre las sábanas blancas de su cama, para más tarde darle un beso de buenas noches, entonces Potter la cogería por la cintura y... 

La sangre que corría por sus venas aceleró su velocidad y una rabia se extendió desde la punta del pie hasta los cabellos del chico. 

La necesitaba. Por mucho que lo negase la necesitaba a su lado. Sentir que estaba ahí, que la vería en la noche y la desnudaría lentamente para poder admirar de nuevo todo ese mar de pecas que cubría cada curva de su cuerpo. Abrazarla y besarla hasta saciar toda la sed de horas de espera, entrar en el interior de ella, de ese enigma que era Ginny Weasley. Gritarle que no se fuera, mientras ella hundía su rostro en el cuello del chico y ahogaba un "Te Quiero" que se clavaba muy adentro de Draco, más adentro de lo que jamás estuvo nadie. Sentir la piel desgarrándose en su espalda por las uñas de la pelirroja, y finalmente dormir con las piernas aún enlazadas, sin diferenciar el sudor de uno y la respiración del otro, solo el susurro leve de Ginny pronunciando su nombre en la noche ¿Cómo podía hacer que algo tan ridículo como su nombre sonara tan bien en sus labios?.

La clase terminó y Draco salió a los pasillos como si se tratara de un fantasma. 

- Ahora tenemos Pociones – al lado del rubio caminaba Blaise Zabini, que sonreía coquetamente a una chica de Ravenclaw de cuarto curso.

- Con Griffyndor – apretó los puños y Zabini se sorprendió de que no le rechinaran los dientes de tanto que los apretaba. 

Draco siempre había odiado a los Leones, pero aquello de pegar a uno en medio de una fiesta sobrepasaba con creces toda expectativa de cualquier Slytherin. ¿Qué ocurría con Malfoy? ¿Qué estaba escondiendo?. Después estaba el que ya apenas atendía en clase, y aún recordaba Zabini como esta mañana salió volando el profesor Flitwick a la papelera cuando Draco usó el hechizo repulsor contra él.

- Dímelo

- El qué

- No te hagas el tonto Draco, que no te va – el rubio paró en seco y Zabini anduvo unos paso más, quedando a pocos metros de distancia - ¿Qué te pasa?

No quería hablar de aquel tema con Blaise, no quería hablar de ello con nadie ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Cómo explicar que no era algo pasajero? ¿Cómo decirle que él... que ella...?

- Nada. No pasa absolutamente nada – pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, y cuando casi iba a volver la esquina se paró, volteando hacia su amigo -  Y la próxima vez metete en tus asuntos, que nadie pidió tu opinión.

" No hay nada más amado que lo que perdí " había escuchado Draco en alguna parte, no recordaba dónde, y ahora lo veía claro. Siempre la había tenido ahí, todas las noches y las veces que hiciera falta. Nunca se había resistido a ninguna de sus caricias, y tampoco se mostró reticente las veces que él la agarraba desesperado para ponerla contra la pared de piedra y allí besarla hasta que pasaba lo que tenía que pasar. Y ahora no estaba, todo se había esfumado. Pam Pum, el hechizo de amor encantado se acabó. La cenicienta tenía nuevo príncipe, y éste tenía un rayo en la cabeza.

_"Para qué decir que no, si es que sí",_ pensaba mientras andaba lentamente hacia las mazmorras, bajando escaleras y sintiendo en su piel el claro descenso de la temperatura. Era muy cierto, para qué negaba que la quería, si dentro de él todo se aceleraba cuando aparecía un mechón pelirrojo por los pasillos. 

Toc Toc, algo llamó a la puerta de su cabeza: Hola Draco, soy tu Orgullo (El rubio vio como el pequeño ser sonreía) Nada hombre, que pasaba por aquí y vine hacerte una visita. Y claro, Draco lo dejó pasar, y ese era el problema: Que siempre invitaba al Orgullo a instalarse cerquita de su razón.

Orgullo... ¿por qué le impedía ser feliz? ¿Por qué aparecía latente en él como una huella impresa? Supuso que era un signo que identificaba a los Malfoy, a los de su sangre y estirpe. La estirpe... ¿le seguía importando eso? En parte sí, claro que le importaba, pero también estaba el hecho de que Ginny no pertenecía a una familia que sus padres consideraran... por decirlo de alguna manera, digna. Pero era su novia, o algo parecido, y con ella, podría hacerse una clara excepción...

- La clase está a punto de comenzar¡¡ - Pansy Parkinson pasó por su lado corriendo, con libros en la mano y la mochila abierta y llena de pergaminos. 

Es cierto, ahora tenía Pociones, su asignatura favorita, aunque soportar a... paró en seco, fijando sus ojos grises en unos verdes que lo miraban acusadores y con odio. No había visto a Potter desde la fiesta, y ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, le impresionaba lo que podía llegar a hacer una buena paliza: Querer darle otra aún peor.

- No le mires, porque no vale ni la pena – escuchó que le decía Granger a su amigo, empujando a Potter al aula, seguidos por Weasley. Pero aún así, Harry esperó hasta el último segundo para desviar su mirada hacia el interior del aula de pociones. El chico iba a entrar también en el aula cuando...

- Malfoy, espere – Snape había aparecido de repente. Cerró la puerta de la clase ante sus narices y cogiendo del brazo a Draco lo alejó a una distancia considerable de la clase. Miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo oscuro y desierto, y le habló en un tono confidencial, más parecido a un susurro que a otra cosa.

- No puedes ir pegándote con los Griffyndor por ahí ¿entiendes? – su nariz ganchuda estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, y el pelo grasiento le caía por la cara – Tendré que castigarte, aunque en realidad me alegro de que le hayas dado esa paliza a Potter. 

Draco pudo ver como una sonrisa maléfica se formaba en su cetrino rostro y él sonrió también, como dando a entender que compartían la opinión, que eran cómplices.

- Gracias señor – lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, intentando aparentar la docilidad que nunca había poseído. Snape asintió.

- Bien, creo que le descontaré cinco puntos a tu casa y... bueno – miró a Draco con pena -  el castigo te lo impuso McGonagall: Tienes que limpiar los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch.

- ¿Los vestuarios? – frunció el ceño _"Maldita vieja frígida"_ pensó.

- Ésta noche.

- ¿Ésta noche? – el tono de Draco era de frustración. Snape asintió lentamente, estudiando cada gesto que el rubio hacía.

- Y a la manera muggle – el chico abrió la boca pero su profesor lo interrumpió – No sirven las lamentaciones, Malfoy, lo harás y punto. Ahora a clase.

Entró mirando al frente, altivo y orgulloso, aunque por dentro estaba maldiciendo a todos los Leones ¿por qué precisamente tenía que estar con una Gryffindor? Recordó lo que la pelirroja le estaba haciendo pasar, y pensó que no sería mala idea que la cambiasen de casa, pues podría llegar a ser tan malvada como una verdadera serpiente.

Se sentó en la banca habitual, con Crabbe y Goyle y miró su reloj ¿Dónde estaría Ginny?

**********************************************************************************************

Leía distraída los tipos de raya de la vida cuando cerró de golpe, haciendo que las duras tapas del volumen casi temblaran. Realmente ni siquiera se fijaba qué leía, en la cabeza sólo mantenía un rostro pálido y afilado, con los ojos grises más fríos que había visto en su vida. Aunque también conservaba los besos más dulces de su boca, y las caricias más...

- Si no fueras tan orgulloso y presumido... yo... Malita sea, Draco¡¡¡ - lanzó el libro de Aritmancia al suelo, cayendo éste cerca de la orilla del lago, dónde el calamar gigante dejaba ver de vez en cuando uno de sus tentáculos.

Era la hora de la comida, pero no tenía ganas de ir, no tenía ganas de nada, sólo de maldecir a ese rubio que la traía loca y sin sentido alguno. _" Diga lo que diga siempre tiene que llevar la razón, es un... un niño mimado, caprichoso, que no sabe pedir perdón... _– abrazó sus piernas y chasqueó la lengua-_ ¿cómo puede ser tan irresistible siendo como es? Será idiota¡¡"._

Era un malcriado, pero un malcriado que tenía el encanto que ella necesitaba. Y el misterio, un misterio que envolvía a Ginny cuando estaba con él, entre sus brazos, cada vez que notaba sus manos finas recorrer su cuerpo, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba. No había prohibiciones, todo estaba permitido, siempre lo estaba. Se manejaba seguro, clavando sus ojos grises en los de ella, midiendo cada caricia, cada sensación o estremecimiento que el cuerpo de Ginny sentía hasta el extremo. Las gotas perladas en la frente, la mezcla de olores de ambos, y olor a noche, a prohibido y desesperado, a deseo, a... sabor a amor. Aroma a todo. Todo. Todo...

- Y lo tienes que estropear con tu orgullo, y yo no puedo rendirme ante ti, es imposible... no puedo.

- ¿Hablando sola? – una chica rubia y de ojos claros la observaba. Tenía unos pendientes en forma de zanahoria y llevaba entre sus manos un bote de cristal vacío y una vieja revista puesta del revés. Se sentó al lado de Ginny, mirando al lago.

- Estaba liberando tensiones – se excusó la pelirroja - ¿No comes? – la chica negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y le sonrió - ¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?

Luna Lovegood y Ginny eran amigas desde primer curso en Hogwarts, compartían algunas clases, porque ella pertenecía a Ravenclaw, y todos la consideraban extraña y raramente peligrosa.

- Buscaba _Edamorius. _Son criaturas pequeñas y transparentes. _– _señaló la revista que transportaba y añadió –  Aquí dice que se comen un árbol entre dos de ellos – se encogió de hombros, indiferente -  Quería probar si eran capaces de tragarse en dos segundos el baúl de Rosewood.

Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos, y Ginny recordó como Neville la había tachado de loca la primera vez que la vio en el expreso de Hogwarts. No lo estaba, pero algo sí que aparentaba.

Hubo un silencio largo, roto de nuevo por Luna Lovegood.

- Ésta tarde voy a la biblioteca a buscar las aplicaciones del cuerno del unicornio para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – cogió una piedra y la tiró al lago, haciendo que el tentáculo del calamar chapoteara de forma violenta- ¿Por qué no hacemos la tarea juntas?

Ginny negó lentamente, apartando mechones de su rostro pecoso.

- Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch – se tumbó en el césped, poniendo las manos en la nuca y las piernas cruzadas – Harry está empeñado en ganar el último partido: Griffyndor contra Hufflepuff, de esa manera obtendríamos la copa otro año consecutivo.

- Entiendo... tientes entrenamiento con... Harry – Luna Lovegood se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la túnica negra y recogiendo sus cosas –  Bueno, nos vemos en Aritmancia.

Y se fue corriendo, dejando que su cortina de pelo rubio se balanceara graciosamente a su espalda. 

Poco después de perder a Luna de vista, el timbre anunciando de nuevo las clases sonó insistentemente, y limpiando su libro de Aritmancia, Ginny se dirigió al castillo, teniendo aún en mente a cierto rubio orgulloso.

**********************************************************************************************

A Draco siempre le había gustando Pociones, pero aquella clase doble se le estaba haciendo eterna. Veía a Snape apuntar en la pizarra, pasar entre los calderos humeantes e incluso gritarle a Longbottom cómo se debía hacer la poción para encoger de forma decente. Pero aún quitándole puntos a Gryffindor el ánimo de Malfoy estaba más abajo que el suelo que pisaba.

Nunca se había imaginado limpiando los vestuarios de quidditch, con el olor a sudor, el vapor de las duchas y las toallas sucias tiradas sin ninguna consideración por todo el piso. Solo el pensar en aquello hacía que el estómago se le revolviera y cortara las raíces de jengibre sin apenas simetría ¿Pero es que McGonagall no tenía consideración ninguna con él? ¿No se le pasaba por la cabeza a esa vieja que un Malfoy no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trabajo? ¿La diferencia entre elfo doméstico y  mago no existía para ella? 

En un momento vio a Dobby en su mente, con un gorrito y calcetines de colores por todos lados, y se vio a sí mismo con calcetines de colores viejos y remendados y cubriéndose su cabello sedoso con un gorrito de lana... maldita imaginación ¿por qué le jugaba tan malas pasadas? Entonces una figura de cierta pelirroja riéndose de él apareció, y ella estaba en brazos.. de.. ese... Draco apretó los puños, deseando dejar calvo a cierto chico de pelo azabache.

En la fila de al lado estaba Potter con sus dos amiguitos, y los tres cuchicheaban entre ellos, mirando de soslayo a Draco y sonriéndose unos a otros. El rubio dedujo que ya sabrían lo de su castigo, y se maldijo por no haber sido más delicado a la hora de vengarse de Potter. Recordó la fiesta, el traje dorado de Ginny y como se sintió al ver a Harry en el suelo. Sonrió. No cambiaba aquella sensación ni aunque tuviese que limpiar diez mil vestuarios apestando a sudor.

- Ésta noche vamos a ir a la torre de Astronomía a beber ¿vienes? – la campana había sonado y Draco recogía los ingredientes, con Zabini a su lado, esperándolo.

- Tengo que cumplir el castigo por la paliza que le di a Potter.

- Ah – Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo que aún me pregunto qué te dijo Potter para que te pusieras de tan mal humor.

- Todo lo que provenga de ese estúpido me pone furioso.

- Hay algo más que no me quieres decir – el rubio miró a Zabini, entornando sus ojos grises ¿Qué sabría? Tal vez vio algo de la discusión con Ginny... imposible, Blaise no se callaría algo así, no era de esos. Se colgó la mochila a la espalda 

- Es una chica – se miraron, estudiándose cada uno bajo esa confianza que otorga años de amistad, antes y durante la escuela. Draco notó que Zabini cogía y expulsaba aire, como si hubiese tomado una decisión.

- Lo que tu digas, Malfoy, lo que tu digas... – el rubio lo miró impresionado.

- Pero... pero es verdad, es por una chica – Blaise iba hacia la puerta, ignorando todo comentario del rubio.

- Vamos, no quiero perderme la cena. – el moreno alzó los hombros, dando por sentado que era un caso irremediable.

- Pero... – Draco se acercó a la puerta del aula. Lo veía alejarse entre la multitud de alumnos de Slytherin que se dirigían al Gran Comedor -  Oye... pero... Blaise¡¡¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

- Bien, la trampa está en que si Seamus se desliza por aquí... y Thomas flanquea ahí... así, Ginny tendrá tiempo de marcar todas las veces que quiera y más con ayuda de Parvati, porque es una táctica que apenas se conoce ¿queda claro? – Ron bostezaba al lado de su hermana, aburrido de las explicaciones que una y otra vez Harry repetía con esmero frente a su pizarra, con los dibujitos de cada uno de ellos (cabe destacar que el de Ginny estaba perfectamente delineado). 

- ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Yo tengo una – dijo Ron, ahogando otro bostezo - ¿cuándo vamos a empezar el entrenamiento?

Harry frunció el ceño y con un toque de su varita hizo desaparecer la pizarra con un suave Plop. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándoles que salieran al césped, pero antes de que la pelirroja cruzara la puerta Harry le franqueó la entrada.

- Quiero hablar contigo

- Claro 

Se dirigieron a las bancas de los vestuarios. Ginny, con escoba en mano, lo miraba curiosa, preguntándose exactamente qué querría Harry de ella.

- Yo... – apoyaba los codos en sus muslos, y sus ojos verdes tras los lentes estaban fijos en el suelo – Siento lo que pasó en la fiesta. No me he podido disculpar por ello... no era mi intención armar un escándalo.

La pelirroja sonrió amable, una mano apretando la escoba y la otra en el hombro de Harry.

- No te preocupes, todo pasó ya – desvió la mirada, porque acababa de recordar el beso que le dio esa misma noche a Draco – Todo pasó... está olvidado.

Tragó saliva ¿estaba olvidado? ¿Realmente olvidaría tan fácilmente al rubio? Lo recordó bajo su cintura, entre sus muslos, perdiéndose por terreno femenino, por curvas peligrosas. Y fue en ese momento, en ese pequeño instante, cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría impresa en su piel cada marca que Draco Malfoy hasta el fin de su existencia, hasta el fin de sus días.

- Ginny tu querrías que y...

- Ey¡¡¡ - Ron estaba en la puerta, tenía el cabello rojo revuelto y las pecas bailaban alegremente en sus mejillas rosadas – Os estamos esperando ¿qué hacéis?

- Hablaremos más tarde – le susurró Harry a Ginny, y se dirigió al campo con Ron, que lo miraba escrutador, preguntándose qué se traía Harry con su hermana y que no quería contarle. 

El entrenamiento fue uno de los más duros que Ginny había experimentado desde que Harry estaba como capitán. Dos horas intensas marcando la Quaffle, esquivando las Bludgers y soportando los gritos y regaños entre su hermano y Parvati, que no paraba de coquetear con Seamus y apenas estaba atenta al juego. Ginny miraba de vez en cuando su reloj, deseando que de un momento a otro Harry diera fin, pues el sol se estaba poniendo ya en el horizonte y en pocos minutos todo estaría oscuro.

- Bien chicos, creo que por hoy ha estado bien¡¡¡¡ - todos respiraron aliviados, y descendieron de sus escobas para dirigirse a los vestuarios y tomar una agradable ducha.

Ginny sin embargo no descendió.

- Voy a quedarme un poco más¡¡¡ - le gritó a Ron, que le hacía señas para que fuera a los vestuarios. 

El pelirrojo andaba cansado, pero se irguió altivo cuando Hermione apareció de la nada y le plantó un beso bastante pasional, juzgó Ginny divertida, y se imaginó a ella en el papel de Hermione y a Draco en el de su hermano... algo en el pecho se le retorció ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco y orgulloso?.

Vio alejarse a ambos para el castillo cogidos de la mano, después de que Ron dejara la escoba. A pocos metros iba el resto de los Gryffindor. Desde las alturas la pelirroja no escuchaba sus conversaciones, pero si oía las risas de los chicos y las carcajadas estruendosas de Parvati. Cuando subían la colina hacia Hogwarts Ginny comenzó a hacer carreras con la escoba, sintiendo una agradable sensación cada vez que notaba la brisa en su rostro, revolviéndole el cabello largo que se le pegaba en los ojos marrones.

Sin apenas darse cuenta había pasado ya una hora desde que todos se fueron. La noche estaba avanzada y decidió darse una ducha en los vestuarios antes de irse a dormir. Se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, sintiendo como se relajaba, intentando no pensar en nada, ni en Draco, ni en Harry, en nada... en nada... en...

PUM¡¡¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

- Joder¡¡¡¡ ¿cómo pueden dejar un batido multifrutas de esta manera? –  Estaba lleno de un líquido anaranjado que olía a calabaza, melocotón y piña, y teniendo en cuenta que Draco Malfoy odiaba la piña, no era de extrañar que se encontrara de tan mal humor.

Se quitó la túnica negra y el jersey, quedando con la camisa blanca desabotonada en los primeros botones y desanudada la corbata de Slytherin. Arrastraba un cubro grande y negro en donde echaba todos los restos que encontraba a su paso.

- Estúpidos Hufflepuff – mascullaba recogiendo un papel de chocolatina – Es que son guarros¡¡¡¡

De vez en cuando miraba asustado hacia la puerta del vestuario de los tejones, temiendo que alguien lo viera y llevara el chisme al castillo, siendo la burla de todo Hogwarts. Él, el orgulloso Malfoy, derrotado por un batido multifrutas que ni siquiera era su sabor preferido.

- Y la túnica es nueva de éste año, que me la hicieron a medida – se lamentaba, pasando la _"fegrona"_ o como diablos se llamara esa cosa que casi tenía vida propia, por el suelo, sin saber muy bien para qué servía aquello. 

Se lo había explicado un elfo doméstico mandado por Dumbledore, pero aún no lo entendía ¿Para qué mojaban el suelo con ese palo con pelos parecido a los de Granger? ¿No veían que se podía romper uno la cabeza al pasar? Pensó detenidamente lo que había dicho segundos antes: Hufflepuff... agua... romper cabeza... Y después de sonreír ampliamente decidió tirar todo el cubo lleno de agua espumosa por el piso.

- Bien, siguiente vestuario.

El siguiente vestuario hizo que su estómago hambriento (apenas había probado bocado) se encogiera. El letras doradas se podía leer Gryffindor y en el centro un hermoso león enlazando una G. Respiró hondo, muy hondo, hasta que sus pulmones dijeron basta y expulsó el aire lentamente, pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenado y la frente sudorosa. 

Aquello requería de todo su esfuerzo, de toda su... 

Toc – Toc. Vaya, de nuevo Orgullo lo visitaba, y de paso le traía un regalo. Era una caja con los trozos de su corazón y una tarjeta que decía _"Para que te acuerdes de mí de por vida: Ginny" _Y volvió a ver a la niña pelirroja agarrada a un niño de pelo negro, y ambos riéndose de uno rubio que lloraba de pie, porque en el suelo se estropearían sus pantalones hechos a medida.¿Por qué tenía que tocarle a él aquella fiera? ¿Por qué se enamoraría del mismísimo fuego?

Cuando reunió la fuerza suficiente (Don Orgullo y su breve visita tuvieron mucho que ver en ello) agarró el pomo lentamente con la mano temblorosa, y entró. 

No era lo que se hubiese esperado de los leones, exactamente no se parecía en nada a lo que había visto en los otros vestuarios. Por el suelo en vez de batidos y chocolatinas había ramas de escobas, toallas y alguna que otra bengala del Doctor Filibuster que se prenden con la humedad. Las taquillas estabann cerradas, alineadas y sin pegatina alguna, sólo una con un lazo de raso malva sobresalía de las demás. Draco leyó el nombre: Parvati Patil decía. Sí, conocía a Patil porque compartían algunas clases. Fue andando y pasando por la de Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter...  Se paró frente a ésta última y sin remordimiento alguno le asestó un puñetazo.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Draco se sobresaltó ¿aún quedaba gente en el vestuario? El estúpido elfo le había jurado y perjurado que...

_" Merlín bendiga a los Elfos"_ pensó cuando vio salir del baño una figura femenina envuelta en una toalla roja oscura.  De su cabello goteaba aún agua y al andar dejaba en las losas pequeños charcos con espuma. Se veía que había salido deprisa y asustada por el ruido. El pelo rojo se le pegaba en la cara pecosa, y las gotas que cubrían su piel aumentaban aún más el número de motas en el cuerpo.

Se quedó como estaba. Con el puño empotrado en la taquilla de Potter, el cabello rubio cayéndole desordenado en la frente, la camisa semiabierta y el sudor recorriendo el camino desde la sien hasta la barbilla.

- Hola Ginny...

**********************************************************************************************

**De momento se queda aquí, que ya a costado lo suyo el capitulito... bueno sé que esperabais una reconciliación inmediata, pero hablando sinceramente, me ponía en la piel de Ginny y yo no le perdonaría tan rápido. Los hombres están hechos para sufrir, y Draco por muy sexy que sea no va a ser una excepción. Si alguien quiere algo de mí, que deje review o sino escriban a Shashira_total@hotmail.com y se las responderé encantada (si se puede contestar, claro) **

**Besos¡¡¡**


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola¡¡¡ ¿Qué tal estáis todos? Yo ahora tengo un poquito de fiebre y agotada por la gripe, pero quitando eso se puede decir que estoy bien ^_^. Bueno me retarse mucho en éste capítulo, pero es que no sabía cómo diablos enfocarlo, lo rescribí tres veces¡¡¡¡ Así que tened piedad de mí cuando lo leáis por favor... no vale mandarme virus ni cartas bomba¡¡¡

Respondo reviews:

* Yussi: **La conversación de Blaise con Draco es sencilla. Se supone que Draco es un mujeriego, entonces Zabini no le cree, y simplemente le da como caso imposible, él piensa que le está mintiendo y lo deja con la palabra en la boca. Es cierto que el capítulo fue tranquilito, pero digamos que de alguna forma tenía que poner la acción, y el capítulo se me hizo largo, larguísimo (diez folios, no te creas) y apenas explicaba nada. Espero que te guste.******

* mep : **Claro que me gustó tu final¡¡¡¡ Si estuvo GENIAL¡¡¡Yo sigo con todos mis fics, pero es que son demasiados y es normal que me retrase, no soy una máquina¡¡¡ Yo deseo que éste te guste también... aunque no sé yo... Besos¡¡¡******

* Miina: **Digamos que me siento muy identificada con Draco con las parte de Don Orgullo. Yo soy muy orgullosa y sé lo que puede llegar a hacer ese cabroncete. Me encanta ver sufrir a Draco, pero el pobre, ya es hora de que tenga algo bueno ¿no?  La Patri me la vi ésta misma tarde por el messenger, y me dijo que te diera recuerdo ^_^. Enga, besitos¡¡¡******

* Jeru: **Jajajajaja. No mujer, de momento éste fic se queda tal y como está ¿pero a que da una tensión increíble la escenita dichosa? A mí Dos Orgullos me encanta, fue una paranoia que me salió bien, al fin algo que me sale bien¡¡¡¡ Bravo¡¡¡ No me imagino a Draco cobarde, pero tampoco lo veo muy valiente, más bien solo cuando se ve en aprietos, pero es que Ginny es realmente su peor aprieto... pobrecito¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* Andrés Corrales: **Andresito, mi vida, tú como siempre con mis primeros capítulos. Sé que Dímelo te encantó entero, así que no digas que fue solo por continuarlo¡¡¡¡ La verdad es que es cierto que la historia éste me cuesta mucho más, pero hijo, a veces me echas unas críticas que no sé si pegarte cuando te vea o comerte a besos. Prefiero lo último la verdad. Te quiero¡¡¡******

* Joy Evans: **Muchas gracias por comprenderme, es que Draco no se merece aún el perdón de Ginny, vamos, se cree que la puede manejar así como así. Que somos humanas¡¡¡¡ Que las cosas duelen¡¡¡¡ Y ella no es una excepción... Besos¡¡******

* kat: **Yo continúo tranquila, pero tenéis que tener un poco de paciencia ¿vale? Gracias por todo y Besos¡¡¡******

* bellatrix_chamed: **Claro que hay que dejarlo sufrir¡¡¡ ¿Tú no viste lo que le hizo a Ginny? Y todo por Don Orgullo, el capullo, que siempre está de por medio el muy cabrito... ****Besos¡¡¡******

* Bere Radcliffe: **Hola exagerá¡¡¡ Ginny decidirá bien y tú tranquila por Draco... a lo mejor se encuentra con más de una sorpresa... ¿será buena o mala? Besos niña¡¡¡¡******

* Kap d Weasley: **Gracias por los ánimos y por confiar en mí, espero que te guste y no defraudarte... no vale atarme ¿ok? Besos¡¡¡******

* Athena Katsura: **Que no es para tanto chiquilla¡¡¡ Me vas a poner colorada... yo lo sigo pero no te prometo nada ¿ok? Besitos y gracias¡¡¡******

* Wapka: **Gracias por el elogio... ¿quién te paga para que me halagues? Jajajaja, no es broma, muchas gracias por todo, aunque es uno más, en serio, los hay muchísimo mejores. Besos¡¡¡******

* Mirelle : **Hola¡¡¡ Bueno a mí me cuesta muchísimo escribir los capítulos de éste fic, sobretodo la personalidad de Draco. Draco es malo, malo de verdad, y ponerlo de santo no va conmigo, sinceramente, sobretodo por que me gustan los demonios, son más sexys ¿no crees? Gracias por todo¡¡¡ Besos¡¡¡******

* ^nan^ : **Jajajajajajajajajja. Patri aún me pregunto que tienen tus reviews que los leo una y otra vez y no paro de reírme¡¡¡¡ Jajajajajaajajajajajaja. Me encanta tu alegría, en serio, te quiero mucho. Besos¡¡¡******

Ahora contar que el otro día fui a una discoteca a bailar y me encontré con que el gogó (ya sabéis, los chicos estos que bailan) iba vestido como un mortífago¡¡¡ Máscara blanca incluida, me dio de todo y me maldije por no tener una cámara de fotos maldita sea¡¡¡¡ Lo mejor es que estaba bueníiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo, bailaba de escándalo y era rubio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Se parecía a Ángel el de Buffy the vampire Slayer ¿sabéis de quién os hablo? El actor se llama David Boreanaz, es tan mono...

Ahora os dejo con el capítulo, recordad que estoy malita y que me parece horrible, que no esperéis mucho, y no me matéis¡¡¡No está corregido, si tiene un fallo gordo perdonadme. Besos¡¡¡¡

**********************************************************************************************

**_Todo_****_: Capítulo 8_**

Se quedó tal y como estaba, agarrando con fuerza la toalla a su pecho, mojada de pies a cabeza y llena de espuma por algunas partes visibles del cuerpo. Lo miraba sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. El corazón latía desbocado y la presión sanguínea tuvo que subirle hasta límites insospechados ¿Qué hacía allí Draco?.

El rubio apartó lentamente el puño de la taquilla de Harry. Se lamentó en silencio de no tener allí su varita para arreglarlo, pero ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba. Ginny había aparecido de la nada, semidesnuda y envuelta en una toalla que dejaba ver sus interminables pecas. El rubio pensó que tenía miles, y que si pudiese desearía besarlas una a una y tan poquito a poco que hiciese a Ginny estremecer bajo sus brazos de nuevo. 

Pero cuando volvió a la realidad vio que era completamente imposible, la pelirroja se veía bastante enfadada, y conociéndola lo único que le mandaría a contar serían los granos de Crabbe. Pero aún así se quedó admirándola unos instantes más, deleitándose en el deseo de besarla y no poder, de tocarla y prohibírselo alguien que de nuevo llamaba insistentemente a su puerta interior: TOC - TOC 

Y cuando Malfoy la abrió... 

Oh sorpresa¡¡¡ Era nada más y nada menos que Orgullo, que traía en sus manos unos muñecos que representaban a Harry con Ginny besándose. Solo aquella imagen lo hizo enfurecer de tal modo que apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo que las uñas se le marcaran en las palmas de las manos. La niña estaba irresistible, eso había que admitirlo, pero no se podía permitir el lujo de caer rendido ante ella, aunque sabía que más de una vez Ginny había ganado la batalla en ese aspecto.

- No puedes entrar aquí¡¡¡ – le dijo furiosa de repente, frunciendo el ceño y recobrando la compostura. Draco arrugó la frente y la pelirroja pudo ver como una gota de sudor le caía de la barbilla para perderse por el hueco de la camisa abierta, solo el pensamiento de ser la gota le hizo tragar saliva.

- Claro que puedo¡¡¡ - repuso el rubio. La pelirroja apretó los labios hasta hacerlos palidecer, siendo una réplica exacta de McGonagall cuando Longbottom se equivocaba al transformar la tetera en un mapache.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en los vestuarios, Draco?

¿Y ahora que hacía? ¿Le decía la verdad? Cabía la posibilidad de que Ginny se lo contara a su amigas y éstas difundieran el cotilleo, pero no era el estilo de la pelirroja. A Ginny le gustaba luchar sola fuera cual fuese el enemigo, y eso era algo que a Draco derretía de manera sublime. Pero no era tiempo de derretirse, más bien era tiempo de congelarse, de parecer tan frío como el hielo. El Draco de todos, el Malfoy distante.

- Castigo – respondió finalmente, sintiendo como la sangre bombeaba con rapidez. Ginny sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo lenta y quedando más que satisfecha con la respuesta, dando por entendido que no necesitaba más explicaciones. Draco desvió sus ojos grises, sumamente interesado de repente en la taquilla de Parvati.

- Así que cumples el castigo por pegarle a Harry... y tienes que recoger los vestuarios - Ella lo miró suspicaz, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones y abriéndolos al máximo cuando vio el cubo que transportaba – Oh Dios¡¡¡ Y a la manera muggle¡¡¡¡

Soltó una carcajada al aire, y no pudo parar en un buen rato de reír. Nunca se había imaginado a Draco recogiendo toallas y arrodillado en el suelo fregando las losas hasta que admirase su rostro afilado en el reflejo del suelo. Si Ron pudiera verlo... ahora se lamentaba de no tener a mano la cámara de Colin.

Se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, y se dio cuenta de que Draco permanecía con los brazos cruzados, la camisa semiabierta y gotas de sudor cayéndole por la sien. Ginny dedujo que hasta sucio estaba lindo, bastante lindo, todo había que admitirlo, pero no podía rendirse, no ahora. Se acercó como pudo a uno de los bancos del vestuario, descalza e intentando no resbalarse en el camino, dejando espuma y agua por el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. Ella se sentó y el rubio se quedó allí, inmóvil, esperando que dijera algo.

- Vamos – le dijo al chico, haciéndole un gesto con la mano como si lo invitara a continuar. Draco la miró perplejo ¿pretendía que hiciese su trabajo con ella delante? ¿Quería humillarlo hasta dejarlo dos metros bajo tierra? Eniendo en cuenta que estaban enfadados, que le había pegado a Harry y todo lo demás... bueno, era una gran ocasión para verlo morder el polvo ¿Y siendo como era no estaba en Slytherin? Draco se planteó seriamente el hecho de que Ginny hubiese podido chantajear al sombrero seleccionador.

- Vete – Masculló entre dientes, intentando controlar las ganas de abrazarla y de quitarle aquella toalla que tanto estorbaba a la hora de admirar el paisaje.

- Ni lo sueñes rubito

- Por qué no – La pelirroja abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas, divertida y asombrada de que hiciera la pregunta.

- ¿Perderme al mismísimo Draco Malfoy limpiando la mierda que tiramos? Estás loco si piensas que me voy a ir – cruzó las piernas, y el chico vio extasiado como una gota proveniente del interior del muslo se deslizaba hasta llegar al tobillo. Parecía que tenía el camino trazado de antemano, pues se dirigía con lentitud pero segura al inspeccionar el terreno. Recordó sus manos, una vez ella recorrieron ese caminito serpenteante, si ahora él volviera a rozarla... 

No podía soportarlo, Ginny observándolo hacer el trabajo de un Elfo Doméstico y para colmo desnuda y mojada... tan... tan... respiró hondo. La verdad es que la escena no era lo mejor para su salud, ni física ni mental ni ninguna otra que existiera. 

La pelirroja estaba disfrutando al máximo con todo aquello. Ver a Draco de esa manera no lo había imaginado ni en sus mejores sueños, pero aún se preguntaba cómo podía llegar a ser tan sexy. 

Recordó entonces su boca susurrándole en la noche, su cuerpo tenso encima del suyo y las manos recorriendo la fina capa de sudor que la cubría. Le gustaba sentir ese estremecimiento cuando sus pieles se rozaban, la angustia de verlo aparecer en cada esquina, horas largas e interminables hasta que llegase la noche y se encontraran. Carne que se buscaba con el alivio de las horas que le quedaban por estar entrelazadas. Una contra otra, peleando por tener la autoridad suficiente para dominar el terreno, una lucha encarnizada que Ginny echaba de menos.

Y ahora estaba frente a ella, frío e inerte, distante como el mismo hielo. Hielo que antes derretía, pero que ahora no podía controlar. Y ella, ella que lo deseaba, que cada vez que lo observaba una sacudida en su cuerpo le anunciaba la necesidad de tenerlo, y las mariposas aparecían en el vientre adueñándose de todo su ser, volando libres hasta hacer que su piel se erizase como sucedía en esos instantes por el simple hecho de estar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Era química, o tal vez física, o ambas cosas. Lo único que Ginny sabía era que la mezcla de su piel con la de Draco le gustaba demasiado como para olvidarse tan pronto de ella.

Pero le gustaba verlo sufrir, y ahora lo estaba consiguiendo. Se levantó con suma lentitud y abrió su taquilla, fue entonces cuando de ella cayó una caja envuelta con papel de regalo bastante bonito, de flores rosas y blancas, y una tarjeta en forma de corazón. Ginny miró a Draco, que observaba la tarjeta como si se tratara de su mayor enemigo. 

Sonrió ante la perspectiva de enfadar en serio al rubio, y sin apenas remordimientos la recogió del suelo y comenzó a abrirla, viendo al chico impaciente por saber lo que decía. Pero Ginny tuvo que soltar la tarjeta, porque de repente se convirtió en una boca enorme que levitaba frente a ella. La pelirroja miró horrorizada a Draco, que a su vez no quitaba la vista de encima al Howler (sí, él fue listo y lo dedujo en seguida) cuando comenzó a gritar a pleno pulmón o lo que demonios tuviese esa cosa que le hiciera levantar la voz de aquella manera.

- PERDÓNAME GINNY¡¡¡ - lo repitió varias veces, retumbando como el eco en las paredes del vestuario de Gryffindor. 

Ambos chicos reconocieron la voz de Harry. Cuando el Howler terminó de gritar se autodestruyó en una pequeña bola de fuego que dejó cenizas esparcidas por el suelo.

Draco sintió como la ira le invadía con rapidez, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer y su corazón latiendo a un Pum pum de velocidad vertiginosa. Así que Harry quería guerra ¿no había tenido suficiente con la pelea de la fiesta? Ginny era suya, SUYA¡¡¡ ¿Tan difícil de entender era? .

Miraba a la pelirroja desenvolver el regalo, y frente a sus ojos apareció una caja de bombones mágicos rellenos de diferentes sabores marca "Morgan Brewster". Ginny le sonrió y Draco sintió un nudo en el estómago. Él nunca le había regalado bombones, en realidad jamás le había regalado nada, eso lo veía estúpido, pero al parecer a Ginny le había gustado bastante.

- Vaya... mis preferidos – Observó a Draco de pasada mientras se sentaba en el banco de nuevo, poniendo la cajita en su regazo y cogiendo uno de los bombones ¿Se podía tener bombones preferidos?. Tenían formas diferentes, unos de rayo (ese era el que más odiaba Draco), otros de sombrero de mago, algunos de varita y diferentes tipos de estrellas, soles y lunas.

Ginny cogió uno que tenía forma de rayo (_cómo no_, pensaba el rubio) y lo mordió con delicadeza. Al instante se vio como el interior del bombón tenía una especie de espuma rosa que tenía un aspecto delicioso. La pelirroja cerró los ojos, saboreando en su boca el sabor del dulce, sabiendo que Draco la estaría mirando lo hizo de manera exagerada.

- Mmm... – abrió un ojo con disimulo y vio al rubio con el ceño fruncido – Sabe a frambuesa.

- Anda qué bien – lo dijo de mal humor, y ambos lo sabían, así que con furia contenida comenzó a recoger lo que le quedaba del vestuario, intentando no mirar a Ginny comer aquellos bombones. 

De reojo veía como cogía el siguiente, que era un corazón bastante más grande que el resto, se lo llevó con lentitud hacia la boca y al morderlo se escuchó un clack sonoro al quebrarse el chocolate y un _"Ay¡¡"_ de los labios de la chica. Cuando Draco volteó a verla casi se quedó sin aire: Ginny seguía sentada en la banca, con la caja de bombones en su regazo y tapándose la boca con su mano libre, mientras que por la otra le caía un líquido transparente que le goteaba, manchándole la toalla. Aquello sin saber por qué le excitó bastante.

- De licor – pudo susurrar la pelirroja, aún con la mano tapándole la boca. 

Entonces hizo algo que a Draco le puso demasiado nervioso y demasiado acalorado: Ginny comenzó a chupar uno a uno sus dedos llenos de licor. Los lamía tomándose su tiempo, bajando lentamente hasta la palma de la mano y siguiendo el recorrido que marcaba el líquido transparente. 

El rubio tragó saliva, fijando su vista gris en ella a la vez que se pegaba como un imán a la taquilla de Thomas, trastabillando a su paso con las toallas esparcidas por el suelo. Veía pasar la lengua de Ginny por cada trozo de piel, cada peca y cada milímetro sin pasarse ni siquiera un tramo. La caja de bombones cayó al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello, o no quisieron darse cuenta.

La pelirroja veía la reacción que tenía Draco ante lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrió interiormente cuando observó que abría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar palabra, solo respirando con algo de dificultad y gimiendo de manera débil. Ginny lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos marrones lo desafiaban a aguantar aquella tortura sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto el chico, pues sabía que ahora ninguno estaba en posesión del otro. 

Comenzó entonces a recorrer de nuevo el camino pecoso, pero en vez de lamer, esta vez besaba. Sentía en sus labios el sabor embriagante del licor mezclado con el agua de la ducha y gimió sonoramente solo por ver cómo Draco temblaba al escucharla, con el simple hecho de contemplarla. Despegó sus labios de la piel pecosa y le sonrió, relamiéndose y pasando la lengua por su boca.

- Adoro el licor – lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, y Draco no pudo más que asentir ante tal afirmación. 

Se tranquilizó bastante al ver que la tortura física había terminado, pero aquello duró poco, ya que tuvo que aguantar el aire en sus pulmones cuando observó como Ginny se echaba de nuevo sobre la piel el licor que aún contenía el bombón en forma de corazón.

- Gin... Ginny... – No podía articular apenas palabra, las única spalabras que tenía en mente eran "Ginny, pecas, lamer y sexo"

El rubio se imaginó que ese corazón de bombón era el suyo propio, que Ginny lo manejaba con absoluta maestría y que comía una y otra vez con auténtico deleite y pasión. Desde ese mismo instante el dulce de la pasión para Draco Malfoy serían los bombones de licor.

-No hagas es... eso – le dijo a la pelirroja, señalándola con el dedo índice e intentando aparentar una autoridad que en aquellos instantes no poseía. Y ella lo observó inocente desde su posición, sus ojos marrones muy abiertos, calculando en todo momento la magnitud de sensaciones que provocaba sus movimientos en el cuerpo de Draco. 

- Pero si no hago nada – se defendió Ginny, indiferente ante las súplicas del chico, que comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente a la vez que sudaba con su camisa entreabierta.

Le gustaba verlo así, indefenso e inmune, deseoso de besarla y sin poder hacerlo, porque Ginny sabía perfectamente que el orgullo le podía, que era el mayor obstáculo en la relación que mantenían, o que en su tiempo, mantuvieron.

Frunció el ceño tan solo de pensar que era el pasado, pero sin embargo no se echó para atrás en la venganza. Volvió a lamer sus dedos, dejando ver como la lengua recorría una y otra vez los mismos sitios, el mismo camino y similitud de sensaciones.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, quería mirar y no mirar, lamer y no lamer, tenerla y no tenerla ¿Por qué la tortura era a veces el bien y el mal al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué tan difícil decidirse? Entonces notó que Ginny se acercaba lentamente hacia él, con el rostro sonriente y el cabello pelirrojo pegado aún a la cara. Draco intentó apartarse del camino pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, y comprendió que realmente tampoco lo deseaba. Se quedó a escaso medio metro de él, con las manos en la espalda y aquella toalla manchada de licor y tan sexy... incluso mojada dejaba el ambiente embriagado de vainilla. 

Ginny aspiró hondo, acercándose un poco más a Draco ¿Y si lo besaba? Bueno, la verdad es que no se iba a negar, era algo así como... recordar los viejos tiempos, sí, eso era... y tenerla tan juntita, casi piel contra piel, aquello era una dulce tortura, demasiado dulce como para dejarla escapar. 

Notaba el aliento de Ginny con un ligero toque de licor mezclándose con el suyo propio, los labios carnosos, dibujados aún la sonrisa en ellos, la piel moteada y mojada y aquellos ojos. Ojos marrones y profundos como pozos, pozos en los que se ahogaba hasta morir y renacer en ellos, dulce muerte que aceptaba si era aquellos ojos lo último que vería en vida. Pensó un instante en lo que había sufrido días atrás por no tenerla, por no tocarla, besarla y adentrarse en ella, dentro, muy adentro, hasta hacerla gritar desesperada rompiendo el silencio oscuro de la noche. La solución era tan sencilla que le impresionó conocerla tan rápido:

Mejor con ella que sin ella.

La cogió por la cintura, apretándola contra él y Ginny notó su corazón palpitar como no lo hacía desde semanas atrás. Era él y no otro, no Harry ni otro chico. Solo Draco, el maldito Malfoy de ojos grises y rostro afilado. Lo miraba desde la corta distancia que lo separaban, notando como la respiración del rubio se estaba acelerando.

- Me estás volviendo loco – lo dijo así, de repente, más como un lamento que como una noticia, y Ginny vio reflejado en sus ojos todo lo que había sufrido esos días sin ella. Dependencia que les hizo perder la cabeza a los dos, orgullo que se instaló en ambos sin dejarles ver cuánto se necesitaban.

Aquello le hizo reflexionar, y comprender que era cierto, que ella también se estaba volviendo loca sin él, que se había comportado como una tonta y que era hora de arreglar las cosas.

Draco solo la miraba, la miraba y contemplaba hasta que...

TOC – TOC

De nuevo Orgullo estaba frente a la puerta del rubio para estropearle el momento, aquel momento que había estado esperando desde que la vio con la toalla salir de la ducha. Le abrió la puerta, como era evidente, pero ésta vez le cerró el paso. No iba a perderla, no más por él, no más por nada ni por nadie. Harry incluido. Lo volteó, poniéndolo de espaldas a él y le dio una patada, mandándolo lejos, bien lejos, lo suficiente como para que no volviera en una buena temporada.

De nuevo se centró en Ginny, en ella y solo en ella, y vio que era hora de recuperarla.

- Perd... – comenzó a decir la palabra mágica, pero Ginny lo acalló con un dedo en los labios, negando con la cabeza.

- Lo sé... – fue apenas un susurro, y si Draco no hubiese estado a escasos milímetro de sus labios no lo hubiese escuchado. Sonrió, sonrió al ver que de nuevo la tenía, que era suya y no de Potter, y que jamás volvería a dejarla.

- Te quiero – y ella lo besó dejando en sus labios el sabor del licor, antes amargo y ahora dulce, era tan hermosa... Al abrir los ojos vio como se pasaba la lengua por la forma de la boca.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó la pelirroja, Draco le echó un vistazo a la vestimenta y sonrió ampliamente.

- Mírate¡¡¡¡ Estás a medio duchar... creo que te ayudaré a enjabonarte. – Ginny alzó las cejas.

- ¿En serio? – Y comenzó a quitarse la toalla, haciéndola caer al suelo y teniendo Draco que aguantar la respiración durante varios segundos.

- Eso es trampa – respondió fingiéndose enojado.

- No, solo es un arma de mujer – y diciendo esto se metió en la ducha.

Draco observó su andar, y ese cuerpo menudito lleno de pecas. 

Imposible no quererla. 

Imposible no desear tenerla.

La voz de Ginny en la lejanía le hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

- Ey Draco, ¿Vas a venir a enjabonarme o llamo a Harry? – Frunció el ceño ante aquella amenaza, y dedujo que era mejor no hacerla esperar, entrando en las duchas con ropa incluida.

**********************************************************************************************

Aquí lo dejo, sé que es patético, pero es que me atranqué demasiado en ésta historia, de todos modos ya le queda poco. Besos¡¡¡ Dejad opiniones...


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí, antes de que me matéis debo pedir perdón y dar explicaciones de porqué me retrasé tanto con la publicación. **

**El capítulo estaba más o menos terminado, solo me quedaba darle unos retoques a lo que sería el final, pero resulta que el día que lo iba a escribir, que fue hace dos semanas, me puse mala. Me dio un dolor de barriga que casi me muero y me llevaron al hospital para que me dieran la noticia de... ¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Tenía apendicitis aguda y  debía operarme de urgencia esa misma noche! Os podéis imaginar el ataque que me dio, que la cirujana no sabía si reír o llorar con mis tonterías. El caso es que me operaron y estuve ingresada, y aún hoy sigo teniendo esa maravillosa raja en la parte derecha de mi vientre con cinco magníficos puntos que me hacen un daño increíble, no me dejaron ver en paz El Señor de los Anillos, maldita sea. **

**Para colmo de males mis padres me han quitado internet hasta tiempo indefinido, pero gracias a Dios mi Meiko (alias mejor amiga) me dijo que ella se ofrecía a dejarme internet en su casa cuando yo estuviera en condiciones de andar y publicar allí los capítulos. Y aquí me tenéis, cuando he podido moverme de mi casa he publicado. **

**No puedo responder reviews porque me llevaría una eternidad, espero que me perdonéis y que comprendáis el porqué de mi retraso. De nuevo os pido perdón y procuraré que el final de _"Todo"_ esté antes de terminar vacaciones. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por soportar la espera, que sé que es fastidioso (yo casi me arranco los pelos cuando Arel M no publica _"Vacaciones de Navidad")_ **

**En fin, a todos ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD & PRÓSPERO AÑO 2004! **

**¡BESOS!**

**********************************************************************************************

TODO: Capítulo 9 

En los pasillos ya se respiraba el ambiente cargado del verano, y por cada rincón de Hogwarts podías escuchar los planes de algunos para las vacaciones. Peeves estaba más nervioso que nunca, yendo de un lado a otro lanzando globos de agua y pintura mágica que aumentaba tu nariz tres veces su tamaño habitual (Lavender Brown lo había comprobado en carne propia). Incluso las armaduras parecían sofocadas por el calor estival, cuando las tocabas el hierro casi siempre te abrasaba la piel y muchos tuvieron que visitar a Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería.

- En Junio viajaré a Francia, dicen que allí están los mejores diseñadores del momento– comentaba una de las veces muy orgullosa Parvati Patil cerca del aula de Transformaciones con unas chicas de Hufflepuff, que asentían divertidas al ver como los pendientes de mariposas que llevaba la muchacha eran convertidos en dos zanahorias gracias a un conjuro conjunto de Dean y Seamus.

 También se rumoreaba aquí y allá que la fiesta de despedida de aquel año iba a ser una auténtica locura, sobretodo porque los de último curso de Griffyndor habían preparado una fiesta particular en la torre de astronomía para celebrar que ganaban otro año consecutivo la Copa de las Casas y la Copa de Quidditch. De la comida se había ocupado Ron, con la inestimable y más que necesaria ayuda del pequeño elfo doméstico Dobby, que parecía encantado de cooperar y realizar misiones para _"el amigo del señor Harry Potter, señor"._

Pero Ginny no pensaba ni en finales de curso, ni fiestas, ni cotilleos sobre las vacaciones. Solo tenía en mente las horas, los minutos y los segundos. Miró nuevamente el reloj y calculó: Veintitrés horas, diez minutos y quince segundos (ahora catorce, trece, doce...) y Draco desaparecería para siempre del colegio. 

Estaba en Herbología, compartiendo con Luna y dos chicas desconocidas una orquídea botadora que tenían que trasplantar de nuevo, y aunque intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacía, sus ojos marrones solo miraban una y otra vez el dichoso reloj que el año pasado le regalaron los gemelos por su cumpleaños. 

- Si no dejas de observar la hora juro que te arrancaré ese reloj aunque sea lo último que haga – le advirtió Luna en un susurro, con el ceño fruncido y las puntas de su melena rubia manchadas de tierra gracias a que la orquídea botadora, que era de un amarillo brillante, no se quedaba quieta ni un solo segundo y se negaba a entrar en el tiesto para que las chicas la pudieran transplantar.

- Lo... lo siento – se disculpó Ginny, sonrojándose y sacando automáticamente la varita de la túnica lanzó un hechizo petrificador a la orquídea, que ya comenzaba a ponerse violenta. Aquello le valió cinco puntos menos para Griffyndor por _"maltratar de esa manera a una pobre flor que lo único que hacía era defenderse",_ palabras textuales de la profesora Sprout. 

Cuando el timbre del almuerzo sonó Ginny se sintió aliviada, y al abandonar la clase no podía parar de mascullar palabras de odio hacia las malditas plantas y flores del invernadero tres.

-¡La orquídea tenía instintos homicidas, nos estaba escupiendo púas! –  ella y Luna caminaban por la explanada en dirección al castillo. Se habían quitado la túnica e iban en mangas de camisa con ambas corbatas desanudadas. - ¿De verdad creía Sprout que me iba a quedar ahí como si fuera el blanco perfecto?

- De todos modos te pasaste con el hechizo petrificador Ginny – la pelirroja frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, Luna en cambio soltó una risita – Oh vamos pequeña Weasley – le dijo en tono conciliador, dándole un codazo cariñoso – Cinco puntos no es nada, y de todos modos superáis a Slytherin por sesenta. No creo que puedan ganar la Copa de las Casas por unos míseros puntos de nada. Otro año más en el que las serpientes se quedan con la miel den los labios – y volvió a reír, esta vez abiertamente y haciendo que todos a su alrededor la miraran extrañados, y es que Luna Lovegood se había ganado a conciencia el apodo de "Luna Lunática".

Ginny  sin embargo se sobresaltó ante aquella noticia, abriendo sus ojos marrones de par en par como dos pozos oscuros que se clareaban con la luz del sol. Las trenzas bajo la luz estival adquirían el color del fuego, dándole un aspecto más que aniñado, inocente.

- ¿En serio llevamos tanta ventaja? – su compañera asintió, y sonrió triunfante ante la perspectiva de ver a Draco esa noche: Estaría enfadado y le haría morder más aún el polvo. Aunque pensándolo bien... ¿que tal si ahora...?

- Nosotros quedamos a diez puntos de ellos – suspiró resignada Luna, que no veía que Ginny a duras penas le atendía– Ravenclaw ha tenido una mala racha éste año y...¡eh! ¡¿Adónde vas?!

La pelirroja había echado a correr por toda la explanada que subía hacia el castillo, con la túnica bajo el brazo y los libros en el hombro, del cabello recogido en dos trenzas algunos mechones levemente ondulados se escapaban rebeldes y llenos de tierra aún. Se giró sonriente, agitando la mano alegre.

- ¡Nos vemos en aritmancia! – gritó, y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a las imponentes puertas de madera de la entrada al castillo. 

Luna observó como el cuerpo de Ginny desaparecía tras la oscuridad del hall y respiró hondo, muy hondo, enjugándose el sudor de su frente y abriendo los primeros botones de su camisa. Luego notó un movimiento tras ella, de hierba que crujía bajo las pisadas de algo... o de alguien. Sonrió ampliamente, todavía sin volverse.

- Sabía que eras tú – dijo la chica rubia, recogiéndose el cabello con una de las plumas que transportaba entre las páginas de sus libros. 

Cuando se giró vio a un chico al que abrazó con ternura, besándole en el camino entre el rostro y el cuello. El muchacho ronroneó, sonriendo él también por el gesto de Luna. Miró la explanada, quedándose sus ojos fijos en la puerta principal del castillo.

- Debería de decirle algo ¿cierto?

- Hagas lo que hagas intenta que su hermano no sepa que... – Luna suspiró, mirando también la entrada del castillo y volviéndose de nuevo al chico que aún la abrazaba por la cintura - La meterás en problemas si se entera – replicó la chica, frunciendo sus cejas rubias y mirando explanada arriba otra vez.

 El chico asintió, acariciándole el pelo rubio y la nuca para atraer a Luna hacia él, besándola una y otra vez.

- Me gusta esto – dijo ella, hundiendo sus ojos azules en los de él.

- A mí también – y ambos anduvieron hasta quedar escondidos bajo las sombras de uno de los árboles que abundaban en la explanada.

*********************************************************************************************

Los pasillos estaban desiertos a esas horas de la tarde. Mientras bajaba las escaleras del hall Draco ya escuchaba el murmullo lejano, incesante y habitual de los alumnos reunidos en el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Sus finas manos se deslizaban por el pasamanos de piedra pulida y fría, mientras se imaginaba que aquello era el cuerpo de cierta chica pelirroja. 

De repente se vio con una mueca divertida bailando en sus labios. Le gustaba imaginarse a Ginny a cada momento, recordando una y otra vez las citas a oscuras, el nacer del alba con las piernas entrelazadas, y aquel despertar, uno encima del otro y buscándose como se busca el agua en el desierto. Y es que eso era Ginny para Draco: El agua que le quitaba la sed hasta nueva orden. Hasta la noche. Solo que era un agua poco habitual y de propiedad privada.

- Solo para un Malfoy – dijo en alto casi sin pensar.

Iba a entrar en el comedor para comer cuando a su paso una puerta se abrió y lo arrastró hacia el interior oscuro de la habitación. ¿Una emboscada de Potter? ¿Tal vez Weasley?. Buscó a tientas la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica para tener una mínima defensa, pero apenas había comenzado la búsqueda cuando sintió como un palito de madera se clavaba suavemente en la parte izquierda de su cuello.

_- Lumos – _Una luz procedente de otra varita iluminó la estancia, dejando ver que estaba encerrado en el armario de las escobas. 

Frente a Draco apareció una chica pelirroja, dejando que sus labios dibujasen una sonrisa que hacía que sus pecas se multiplicaran bajo la tenue luz que desprendía la varita. Los mechones que se escapaban de las trenzas le enmarcaban el rostro inocente, y la camisa entreabierta con la corbata desanudada hicieron que Draco tragara saliva con trabajosa dificultad. Era ella, solo ella.

- Ginny... – murmuró, y la chica lo empujó  con violencia extrema contra la pared, clavándole más aún la varita en el cuello. Luego le enseñó la varita que empuñaba con la otra mano, era la que iluminaba la pequeña estancia.

- ¿Buscabas esto rubito? – preguntó ampliando su sonrisa, y vio para su placer como Draco asentía mientras una gota de sudor le caía desde la sien hasta la barbilla rodando suavemente por la pálida mejilla de su afilado rostro. Sus ojos grises la observaban con fijeza, y sus labios entreabiertos exhalaban aire con rapidez. ¿Malfoy desesperado? No estaba mal la imagen, nada mal...

- ¿Qué demonios... estás ... haciendo? – apenas podía hablar, aunque tampoco era algo necesario en esos momentos. Solo la miraba con descaro, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, intentando buscar algún error, un mínimo defecto. Nada. Cero. Y aquello le hizo feliz: Tenía a la chica perfecta a su lado. Sonrió mientras Ginny se mordía el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza lentamente cuando Draco intentó atraerla por la cintura, chasqueando la lengua en señal de reprobación.

- Ni lo sueñes  - le dijo acercándose a su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo y volviendo a susurrar – Aquí mando yo, rubito.

Sujetó al chico por el cuello de la camisa, sentándolo con violencia en uno de los cubos que estaban al revés. Draco miraba  desde sus ojos grises a la pelirroja, perplejo y sin habla. Ginny seguía apuntándole con la varita mientras que la que iluminaba tenuemente la pequeña habitación la dejó descansando en una pila de cajas que había tras el rubio. 

La luz le daba reflejos cobrizos  y dorados al cabello de Ginny, y un tenue resplandor llegó recorriendo el cuello pecoso hasta perderse bajo la camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos. Respiró entrecortadamente, contando hasta diez para no hundirse en el nacimiento del escote, y tuvo que abrir los labios casi sin percibirlo, porque la chica le selló con un beso mientras se sentaba en sus piernas a horcajadas.

- Tú miras y yo te toco. Tampoco se habla hasta que te lo permita – le dijo en tono de advertencia – Esa es la regla del día ¿la aceptas?

- ¡No! ¡Eso es injusto! – respondió indignado, pero ella solo enlazó sus brazos a su cuello y le besó con lentitud, mordiendo el labio inferior del chico, encontrándose ambas lenguas a mitad de camino. Draco gimió como si a una tortura fuese sometido. Y es que en el fondo lo era. 

- Creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar de justicia Draco – rozó sus labios y frotó sus narices, posando un pequeño beso – El menos indicado... – repitió, antes de comenzar a desabotonarle la camisa.

– Maldita seas... – le dijo a modo de súplica, y también de reproche. Porque la deseaba y se lo negaba, pero lo peor de todo es que la pelirroja estaba consiguiendo excitarle ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Qué tenía?.

- Seré maldita, pero aún no me tocas – le replicó ella, sonriendo triunfante mientras observaba como los puños de Draco palidecían al sentir los dedos de Ginny bajar por su pecho hasta llegar a la cintura. – No te angusties, querido – su sonrisa se amplió al desabotonar el botón del pantalón y ver que el chico aguantaba la respiración, mordiéndose el labio de tal manera que Ginny temió que se hiciera daño - Creo que disfrutarás de esto.

Agarró los cuellos de la camisa de Draco y lo atrajo hacia ella, sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas y esperando varios segundos antes de besarle, deleitándose en ver como el chico lo ansiaba y no lo forzaba, porque a ambos le excitaba aquella situación, a pesar de que sabía lo que sucedería tarde o temprano. Y es que la solución de la ecuación realmente era sencilla.

Ginny se acercó a sus labios con tortuosa lentitud, para después desviarse del camino y acabar en el cuello pálido y palpitante del chico. Aquello hizo que Draco se estremeciera, y que a duras penas evitara un mínimo acercamiento a la pelirroja. La miraba y por más que la besaba, que la tenía una y otra vez tenía hambre de ella, de su piel y de sus pecas, del aroma dulce y del roce de su cabellera pelirroja por su espalda. 

La miraba desde sus ojos grises y estaba hambriento por tenerla, desesperado a pesar de todo. Ginny simplemente era un sucesión de sensaciones y sentimientos que siempre desembocaban en el más oscuro pozo de su ser, un interior que difícilmente se llegaba, y sin embargo allí estaba ella. Allí estaba ella... ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Orgullo no estaba allí para estropear el magnífico momento. Era todo perfecto, perfecto...

- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Ginny, volviendo a besar su garganta mientras observaba como su propia respiración levantaba a su paso los mechones sueltos de las trenzas de la pelirroja.

- Sí – respondió en un murmullo apenas audible, pero que la chica escuchó a la perfección. Enlazó sus brazos pecosos al cuello de Draco, acortando la distancia que los separaban.

- Dime una cosa ¿Qué tal sienta el ser vencido por un Griffyndor tanto en el colegio como en la cama Malfoy? – Los ojos grises del rubio se abrieron de par en par, clavándose con rapidez en los marrones de Ginny - ¿Sabes que otro año más conseguimos la Copa de las Casas? Y es obvio que te puedo someter a voluntad.

Aquello le cogió por sorpresa, levantándose de un salto del improvisado asiento y tirando con ello a Ginny al suelo, que reía divertida aún cuando su trasero tocaba las losas llenas de polvo del pequeño cuarto de las escobas. Draco la miraba estupefacto ¿había hecho todo eso para hacerle morder el polvo? De repente una idea se pasó por su cabeza ¿No estaría Orgullo instalado en ella? Aquello no le hizo gracia, de hecho lo puso furioso. 

Frunció el ceño y las facciones del rostro pálido y afilado se tensaron. Estaba enfadado, y aún así orgulloso de que su chica fuera capaz de pensar algo tan maquiavélico como lo que le acababa de hacer... a pesar de que fuera a él al que se lo hiciera ¿La habría ayudado Orgullo? Desde luego llevaba su firma, incluso la dedicatoria para Draco _"Para que recuerdes nuestros mejores momentos: Orgullo". _

Y la veía ahí, riéndose descarada de su pequeño triunfo y de su propio fracaso, con la camisa desabotonada hasta el nacimiento de los senos, viéndose por algunos huecos estratégicos un sujetador de color burdeos y la falda formando pliegues entre sus muslos pecosos. No estaba mal la imagen en sí, nada despreciable. 

Ginny lo miró desde el suelo, con los codos apoyados en las frías losas y las piernas puestas en ángulo, llegando a la conclusión de que hasta enfadado Draco Malfoy estaba realmente sexy. Le gustaba así. Sólo él, porque siempre lo fue.

- Eres un verdadero demonio – dijo desde el suelo aún, respirando hondo sin apartar sus ojos del rubio, sin inmutarse cuando uno de los senos quedó al descubierto, dejando ver el hermoso encaje del sujetador – Una serpiente egocéntrica que mide a los demás por la pureza de sangre que lleva en sus venas. Un Malfoy – se levantó, sacudiéndose la falda ante la atenta mirada gris del chico – Y aún sabiendo todo eso te quiero Draco, aún sabiendo que con cada palabra escupes veneno te quiero.

Draco no dijo nada, solo la admiró tal y como estaba, con las trenzas, los mechones rojos sueltos aquí y allá y ese eterno rostro bonito y pecoso. Con aquellos ojos marrones tan grandes, que con solo mirarte te hería dentro, muy adentro, donde nadie había llegado y sus ojos lo dominaban todo. Un reino de tinieblas que la imagen de Ginny llenaba de luz. Y dolía, dolía el tenerla, el ocultar cuánto la deseaba, sus encuentros y su relación. Porque aquello era imposible y sin embargo había sucedido sin tener un comienzo claro, pero sí un futuro firme y seguro.

Dio un paso, acortando la distancia con tanta urgencia que cuando Ginny sintió en su piel los labios de Draco apenas sabía lo que pasaba. Sus finas mano se abrieron paso a través de la camisa, y de un solo movimiento la sentó en la pila de cajas, tirando la varita que los iluminaba y sin apartar sus ojos grises de ella ni un minuto. 

Poco a poco, lentamente, pasó sus dedos bajo los pliegues de la falda, con las gotas de sudor perdiéndose por terreno oculto y de más explorado. Sintió los dientes de Draco en su cuello, las manos agarrando los muslos firmes y ella sujetándose a su camisa blanca como si fuese el último salvavidas antes de hundirse y dejarse caer, caer en ese mar que solo ellos compartían. 

Fue buscando a tientas el botón del pantalón, y recordó que ya lo había desabotonado con anterioridad. Sus largas piernas parecían serpientes enlazadas a su cintura, y pensó que  el chico era una bonita víctima. Lo besó de nuevo, sintiendo una descarga recorrer su espalda cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, escuchando el suave murmullo de Draco cerca de su piel y el aliento que se tornaba desesperado. Notaba como buscaba a tientas el broche del sujetador bajo la camisa blanca aún sin quitar, y sus finas manos le arañaron la espalda llena de pecas cuando mordió su garganta con avidez.

_Que no termine _– pensaban los dos_ – Que no..._

RING - RING

Un murmullo de voces procedentes del hall hicieron que se detuvieran un momento, ambos con los ojos brillantes y la respiración entrecortada. Habían parado en seco, y miraban la puerta ajada por el uso como su de su mayor enemigo se tratara.

- El timbre – dijo Ginny en voz baja, susurrando por miedo a que el resto del colegio se enterara de que estaban allí encerrados.

- El timbre – repitió Draco, clavando sus ojos grises en Ginny, subiendo de nuevo las manos por la espalda pecosa para atraerla más a su cuerpo. Puso frente contra frente, y el aliento de ambos se mezclaron en los pocos centímetros que separaban sus bocas – No te vayas. No aún. No ahora.

Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de Draco. No se podía creer que el rubio le suplicara que se quedara, que fuera capaz de... si por ella fuera pararía el maldito tiempo, pararía todo lo que hiciese falta, pero no podía. No podía.

RING - RING

El segundo. Debían dirigirse a clase, así que dándole un último beso a Draco se bajó de las cajas, poniéndose los botones de la camisa y anudándose la corbata, recogiendo las túnicas de ambos del suelo. El rubio también se ponía su uniforme, reticente, se abrochaba los pantalones y se cerraba la camisa, mirando de vez en cuando hacia Ginny.

- ¿Te veré ésta noche?

- Hay una fiesta en honor a Griffyndor en la Torre de Astronomía – se ataba la túnica, devolviéndole la varita al chico que había rescatado entre sus ropas. Su rostro pálido y afilado se había tornado serio, y sus ojos grises brillaban cuando la luz de la varita le dio de lleno – Intentaré escabullirme.

- No sabía nada de esa fiesta – aquello sonaba a reproche, y Ginny tenía tantas ganas de discutor con Draco como de que la Orquídea botadora le clavara una de sus púas asquerosas.

- Eres Slytherin – explicó la pelirroja, dando por entendido que aquello lo aclaraba todo.

Draco asintió sin mucha convicción, suspirando con pesar mientras veía como Ginny abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación y miraba a un lado a otro para ver si no había nadie. Seguía llevando las trenzas de cualquier manera, y los mechones  rebeldes abundaban más que antes. Le hizo una señal para salir, abriendo más la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso Draco la sujetó por el brazo.

- Que yo también te quiero, aunque no te lo diga – los ojos de la pelirroja se dilataron, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa que daba a entender que ya lo sabía. 

- Estoy impresionada – respondió entre risas, pero Draco seguía mirándola muy serio, con sus ojos fijos en los de Ginny.

- Y yo enamorado.

Ginny acarició el rostro sin borrar su sonrisa, todavía sin creerse lo que le estaban diciendo.  Pero volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó en el primer piso a la profesora Véctor llamando a sus alumnos para que entraran en clase, así que besándole una vez más, subió corriendo las escaleras de mármol para dirigirse a aritmancia.

Draco la vio alejarse, apoyado el brazo en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de las escobas y con la túnica de Slytherin aún sin atar. Negó con la cabeza sin saber porqué y cerrando la puerta de la habitación se dirigió a las mazmorras para una clase doble de Pociones cuando algo le hizo detenerse, un brazo que le sujetaba con fuerza y le hizo volverse. Los ojos grises de Draco se dilataron.

- Tenemos que hablar, Malfoy – una sonrisa enigmática se formó en el rostro afilado de Draco, a pesar de que por dentro la velocidad de la sangre había superado límites insospechados y juraría que los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban en todos los terrenos del castillo.

- Claro... Potter.

**********************************************************************************************

Pues esto es todo, el próximo capítulo será el último, lo que pasa es que como ahora no tengo internet, supongo que tardaré un par de semanas en tenerlo. Mil perdones por la tardanza, pero estaba en el hospital y después cuando me dieron el alta apenas tuve ganas de escribir. ¡Ah! Hay un diálogo que lo he cogido de una de mis películas favorita "Crueles intenciones", lo digo por si os suena de algo, es cuando Ginny dice que está impresionada y Draco le responde que él está enamorado. Son solo dos frases, pero debía decirlo por si algún fan de la película me lo reprocha. 

**¡Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡REGRESÉ! ¡TACHÁN, TACHÁN! Bueno después de varios meses de espera, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Comentaros que el final lo he tenido que partir en dos capítulos, porque se hacía muy largo. Ésta tan solo es la primera parte, espero que la disfrutéis.**

**¡Besos! Ah, y una cosa más: Mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

**__**

**_Capítulo 10: Todo_**

Draco Malfoy sabía guardar la calma en cualquier momento gracias a esa majestuosa y pura sangre fría que corría por sus venas. Pero en aquella situación, debía de admitir que los nervios le estaban sacudiendo el estómago de tal forma que más de una vez tuvo que respirar hondo para no salir corriendo en cuanto la ocasión se lo permitiera.

- Entra – el que habló fue Potter, que había llevado al Slytherin a una de las aulas abandonadas y cercanas a la de Pociones, donde ahora mismo Snape daba clases a los de séptimo.

El rubio se apoyó en la mesa del profesor, con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante. Harry por su parte había tomado asiento en uno de los pupitres mientras con suma tranquilidad (una tranquilidad sospechosa, a juicio de Malfoy) se limpiaba uno de los cristales de sus gafas. No se habían dirigido la palabra desde hacía rato, y es que en lo único que Draco podía pensar era en cómo explicar el encierro de él y Ginny en el cuarto de las escobas.

_"Si le digo que nos habíamos caído ahí por casualidad… _– pensaba el rubio a toda velocidad –_ Quizá se le ha pegado algo de la estupidez de Weasley y se lo crea"._

Pero la fijeza de los ojos verdes de Harry, el rictus serio de la boca y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, le pusieron más que alerta a la hora de hablar. Sabía que si daba un paso en falso o Harry descubría que le mentía volverían a pelear como en el baile, y no es que temiese que Potter le diera una paliza, simplemente le asustaba (incluso tuvo que tragar saliva) el imaginar a cierta pelirroja cuando se enterara de lo sucedido.

De repente la puerta del aula chirrió y se abrió lentamente. Desde donde estaba, Draco pudo ver como Harry sacaba la varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y la cerraba de nuevo. Luego se quedó con ella en alza, señalando el pecho de Malfoy. Entonces fue la primera vez que Harry se dio el lujo de sonreír.

- Sabes que estás en problemas ¿verdad?

No sonó como una amenaza, más bien era un hecho objetivo. Algo que se sabía con tanta claridad que no había ni que negarlo para no quedar como un tonto. El rubio cruzó las piernas y observó los estantes que poblaban la parte izquierda del aula con frascos extraños y líquidos viscosos. Quería ganar tiempo para responder, una explicación coherente pero ¿el qué? Ginny y él se habían besado, Potter lo había visto, quizá incluso escuchó su conversación con la pelirroja en la que aseguraba estar enamorado. Respiró hondo, contando hasta diez para fijar sus ojos grises y fríos como glaciares en Harry, que permanecía a la expectativa de una respuesta.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa

- Sí me importa

- Pues no debería – Los ojos de Harry se mantenían fijos en el rubio, y entonces hizo algo que Draco no esperaba: Guardó la varita en el bolsillo y soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de rascarse la nuca con tranquilidad y colocarse bien las gafas.

- Cuando Ron se entere de lo tuyo con Ginny te matará, Malfoy

Draco soltó una carcajada desprovista de humor y luego se encogió de hombros, como si el problema no fuera con él, queriendo dar a entender que estaba al margen de todo el asunto. Sin embargo, lo que tenía en mente era distinto. Por un lado, calibraba los pro y los contra de dar la cara ante semejante panda de pelirrojos (sabía que los gemelos y demás hermanos no se quedarían de brazos cruzados en cuanto les dieran la noticia), por el otro imaginaba la cara de sus padres y de su familia al saber que su novia pertenecía a una familia de magos de dudosa reputación y más pobre que un elfo doméstico.

- No importa. Antes me vas a matar tu ¿no? – se levantó de la mesa, acortando la distancia que había entre ambos hasta quedar frente a frente de Harry, tan cerca de él que podía sentir la respiración del chico en su rostro – Pero yo la tuve, Potter, la tuve como siempre la has deseado y jamás la has tenido – el moreno asintió lentamente, sin mostrar odio o indignación por las palabras de Draco - ¿Alguna vez te has parado a saborear el aroma que siempre la envuelve? ¿El color de su piel cuando el sol le da de lleno en la mañana? ¿Sus ojos al despertar o buscarte con la desesperación reflejada en ellos por miedo a que te hayas ido? – Hubo un silencio por parte del moreno, y fue entonces cuando Draco se apartó, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado – Ella es mía… y tú deberías darte por vencido y dejarla en paz de una vez por todas.

- Ya me di por vencido, Malfoy.

La mirada que el rubio le prodigaba en aquellos momentos dejaba leer en los ojos grises una gran dosis de incredulidad.

- Tú te crees que yo soy tonto ¿verdad? – alzando una mano comenzó a contar con los dedos – Invitaste a Ginny al baile, le regalaste bombones, has intentado declararte un millón de veces… ¿Y ahora me dices, así de repente, que ya no la quieres? ¿Y yo debo creerte? ¿A ti? ¡No me hagas reír! – Harry ladeó la cabeza, buscando una forma de explicarle a Malfoy lo que había ocurrido exactamente.

- La sigo queriendo, solo que no del modo que yo me imaginaba. Es un amor de hermanos. Solo de hermanos.

- Claro, claro… ¿y a qué demonios debemos el milagroso cambio? – Potter entonces lo miró como siempre, volviéndose de nuevo hermético y tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

- Eso, Malfoy, creo que queda completamente fuera de lugar en esta conversación

Se bajó del pupitre y fue hasta los frascos que había en uno de los estantes. Eligió uno que tenía en su interior una rana gorda y de color violeta que nadaba en un líquido amarillo, sin la menor preocupación. Draco observó al chico que tenía enfrente, y no pudo reconocer al Harry Potter que con él había convivido en Hogwarts todos estos años. No era el tipo flacucho y con ganas de fama, ni tampoco el que se pavoneaba de hablar pársel o de haber acabado con Lord Voldemort. En esos momentos, Harry Potter le pareció, por primera vez en toda su vida, un chico normal.

- Ginny te quiere, Draco. De eso, por desgracia, estoy completamente seguro – observaba a la rana que en esos momentos hacía burbujas dentro del líquido amarillento y viscoso – Ella no se merece a nadie tan despreciable como tú y no entiendo cómo puede querer estar con alguien que prácticamente odia todo lo que ella ama – se encogió de hombros, volviendo a poner el frasco en su sitio – Supongo que ve en ti algo que no vemos nosotros – observó a Draco, analizándolo – Que nadie más ve.

- ¿Vas a decírselo a tu amiguito Weasley? – no es que le importara realmente, pero le incomodaba aquella situación, sobretodo el ver a su peor enemigo volviéndose Mahatma Gandhi. Harry por su parte negó un par de veces, antes de ir a sentarse justo al lado de Draco, en la mesa del profesor.

- Hoy hay una fiesta en la Torre de Astronomía. La organiza Gryffindor – se sacudió la túnica como si hubiera algo de polvo en ella, y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en Draco, conciliadores – Todas las casas están invitadas, incluida Slytherin.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – pero Harry no le respondió. En esos instantes la campana anunció que las clases de la tarde habían terminado. El barullo de alumnos yendo de aquí para allá poblaron el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras, y los gritos retumbaron en las paredes de piedra del lugar.

- Es tu último día en la escuela, Malfoy. No la dejes marchar así sin más. – el moreno se levantó entonces, dirigiéndose a la puerta del aula, cuando la voz de Draco a su espalda lo retuvo.

- Yo la quiero – Harry giró y lo miró desde sus profundos ojos verdes. La puerta del aula permanecía abierta, y el pasillo que poco antes había estado repleto de alumnos ya se encontraba completamente vacío.

- Eso ya lo sé – dio un paso adelante, quedando en el umbral de la puerta – Lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es demostrarle al mundo que es así. Que no vas a joderla.

- No lo haré.

- Pues más te vale, porque entonces todo habrá sido en vano – y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Draco Malfoy con una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro que rayaba en lo cómico.

Al cerrar la puerta del aula, Harry Potter no podía creer que él y el egocéntrico, arrogante y perverso Draco Malfoy hubieran tenido una conversación que se pudiese definir como civilizada. Dio unos pasos para dirigirse escaleras arriba a la torre de Gryffindor, pero algo lo hizo detenerse. Una risa de mujer sonó en el pasillo deshabitado, haciendo que Harry sonriera divertido, acariciándose los pelos rebeldes que estaban de punta en la coronilla.

- No recordaba que estabas aquí – soltó al aire, sin borrar por un instante la sonrisa de su rostro - Escuchaste toda la conversación ¿eh? – de nuevo la sonrisa retumbó entre las paredes de piedra de las mazmorras, para materializarse más tarde en un cuerpo delgado y femenino, un cabello largo y unos ojos grandes y azules que lo miraban con ternura – Nunca más te volveré a dejar mi capa invisible, Luna Lovegood. – La chica volvió a reír, esta vez abiertamente y con mas fuerza que antes.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry – dijo, acercándose hasta el moreno para besarlo con delicadeza y enlazar sus brazos finos a la nuca del chico. Tenía la camisa entreabierta y por ella asomaba el débil brillo de un colgante de oro. Harry lo sacó a la luz, dejando ver en su extremo un pequeño reloj de arena.

- Gracias a tu giratiempo no me he perdido la clase de Pociones con Snape, ni tu la de Aritmancia con Véctor. Fue un buena herencia por parte de tu abuela materna – suspiró aliviado, dejando dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa cómplice – Me pregunto cómo se las apañará Malfoy para salir ileso del castigo que le espera por ausentarse. No es que me importe, pero su asistencia a la fiesta en la Torre…

- Es el favorito de Snape – lo interrumpió la chica, indiferente – Sobrevivirá.

Ambos se volvieron para observar la puerta del aula donde aún se encontraba el Slyherin, que aún no había salido.

- Solo espero – comentó Luna de repente – que sean tan felices como lo somos ahora tú y yo – frunció el ceño, con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro- Aunque lo suyo me ha costado, tuviste que ver a Ginny besándose con Malfoy en el vestuario después de un entrenamiento de quidditch para que reaccionaras.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, evadiendo los ojos de Luna con vergüenza.

- Bueno, pero el caso es que finalmente estamos juntos ¿no? Además, después de eso nos hicimos amigos… muy amigos…

- Amigos con derecho a roce ¿eh?

- Exacto – asintió divertido el chico, separándose un poco para ir escaleras arriba – Ahora somos pareja, y eso no lo va a cambiar Ginny – lo pensó un instante y añadió – Ni nadie.

- ¿Qué crees que pasará en la fiesta? – preguntó con voz grave, echando pequeños vistazos hacia atrás para ver si Draco venía tras ellos escuchando la conversación.

- A eso, Luna Lovegood, no puedo responderte – suspiró resignado, siguiendo la mirada de su novia y comenzando a subir las escaleras de las mazmorras – Lo que sí puedo decirte, es que será una fiesta con mucha acción.

Y llegaron al hall del castillo, donde todos los alumnos se arremolinaban para la última cena de aquel año en Hogwarts.

Con al albornoz puesto y el pelo chorreándole agua en la almohada, Ginny Weasley pensaba en cómo su vida cambiaría doce horas más tarde. Se había dado un baño con todos los potingues inimaginables, traídos de contrabando a su habitación por Hermione y pertenecientes a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

- Ellas dicen que esto te relaja – le había dicho la chica, que le echaba una mirada más que crítica a uno de los botes en los que se podía leer _"Flor de la Polinesia, el jabón de la Pasión" _– Aunque creo que más bien acelera el pulso de más de uno.

Cuando Hermione se fue, Ginny reunió todos los cosméticos mágicos y se encerró bajo mil embrujos una hora larga en el baño, llenando hasta arriba la bañera con espumas de colores y vaho que hacía diferentes figuras en su ascensión al techo de la estancia. Ahora, se encontraba tirada en la cama, y aún con las mariposas que tenía antes de la sesión de espuma y jabón revoloteando en su estómago, por las que ni siquiera había asistido a la cena del colegio, a la última cena.

En lo único que podía pensar era en su último encuentro con Draco, en sus labios y en el tacto de su piel. En aquella espalda que ella tantas veces había arañado y creía perfecta, en su sonrisa o sus ojos grises, tan expresivos para Ginny que con solo una mirada le describía un mundo de ensueño.

- Y ahora qué – dijo en alto, observando el techo inmaculado de la habitación – Ahora que te vas qué demonios vamos a hacer, Draco. Qué hago.

Suspiró con pesadez, y al intentar girarse, vio que alrededor suya, en la almohada blanca, se había formado un cerco oscuro debido al agua que le goteaba del cabello largo y pelirrojo. Sus compañeras de habitación habían ido a vestirse a la habitación de Hermione, donde Lavender y Parvati habían organizado una especie de salón ágico de peluquería y estética para todas las chicas pertenecientes a Gryffindor. Pero Ginny prefería ir más a su aire, con su propio estilo, que no tenía nada que ver en absoluto con las excentricidades de Lavender y Parvati, excentricidades que de vez en cuando rayaban en lo estrafalario.

Se incorporó con desgana, y con un movimiento de varita abrió su baúl, donde ya se encontraba su ropa bien doblada y muy ordenada. Le echó un vistazo a sus camisas, sus camisetas, faldas y pantalones. Tenía ya todo aquello tan visto que no se le antojaba nada realmente especial como para ponerse esa noche. Se sentó en el suelo, suspirando con furia y rascándose el cuero cabelludo con rabia, haciéndose daño.

- ¡Esto es una pesadilla! – gritó con exasperación, dejándose caer en la moqueta roja.

- Bueno, pues vamos a convertirlo en un bonito sueño hecho realidad ¿no? – cuando Ginny alzó los ojos, Luna estaba en su habitación. Vestía unos pantalones blancos que conjuntaba con una camiseta roja asimétrica. El cabello largo y lacio lo llevaba muy estirado, recogido en la nuca con una cola, dejando su flequillo sujeto con unas pinzas con forma de escarbatos que brillaban y cambiaban de color a cada paso de la muchacha.

- Vaya, Luna, estás…

- ¿Guapa?

- Sí – frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz y multiplicándole las pecas del rostro - ¿de dónde has sacado esa ropa? – la chica se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, y fue cuando Ginny vio que cargaba con una caja enorme de color azul eléctrico con lazos plateados estampados. Luna la dejó a un lado, olvidada, llevando la mano al baúl para dejar caer la tapa con un sonoro "Pum".

- Fui a Hogsmeade con Harry ayer. No sé si sabrás que allí hay varias tiendas con artículos muggles, y bueno… - se encogió de hombros, sonriendo – Solo escogí lo que más me gustó. Más o menos media tienda – y le guiñó un ojo celeste a Ginny, que no salía de su asombro. Luego cogió la caja azul eléctrico, y se la puso a la pelirroja en el regazo – Esto es para ti. Harry me ayudó a elegirlo. Digamos que es un regalo de los dos.

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiguita de Harry como para ir juntos a Hogsmeade y no enterarme de ello? – sus oscuros ojos pasaban de Luna a la caja, y de ésta a la chica, que no había borrado ni por un instante la sonrisa de sus labios maquillados de un brillante color coral.

- Desde que cierto día me lo encontré cerca del campo de quidditch con escoba en mano, lleno de tierra y medio abatido porque había descubierto a la chica que le gustaba con otro – la pelirroja se sobresaltó, y abrió la boca para excusarse, pero Luna alzó una mano – A mí no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Ginny. Si tú quieres estar con Malfoy… bueno, es cosa tuya.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que un cubo de agua fría le caía encima, que sus músculos se entumecían y apenas podía moverse. Las mariposas de su estómago empezaron a moverse más rápido aún si cabía.

- Desde el curso pasado – respondió Luna con total tranquilidad - solo que esperé que lo vuestro fuera uno de esos amores pasajeros ¿sabes? Aunque me equivoqué del todo. ¡Pero no pongas esa cara, mujer, que no se lo he dicho a nadie!

La pelirroja tenía la boca abierta, el tono de su piel pecosa se tornó pálido, casi amarillento, y sus ojos marrones dejaban traslucir el miedo que sentía. Miedo que hizo que su estómago se encogiera hasta aplastar las mariposas que flotaban en él desde antes de la cena..

- Yo… no sé que decir – Luna negó insistentemente, haciendo que los escarbatos de sus adornos cambiaran intermitentemente del azul al verde. Del amarillo al violeta.

- Cuando Harry te vio en el vestuario con Malfoy… - torció la cabeza, como buscando la palabra exacta para describir la situación – Digamos que abrió los ojos respecto a lo que tú podrías llegar a sentir algún día por él. Me contó lo que había visto, y que tenía intención de contárselo a Ron para que terminara lo vuestro. Discutimos por ello, le dije que yo ya sabía a qué se refería y que no se lo iba a permitir. – abrió las manos, dando por sabido lo que venía después- Cada día quedábamos para charlar… y poco a poco fue reparando en cierta chica de Ravenclaw que lleva prácticamente dos años enamorada de él.

- ¿Tú estabas…? – Luna asintió, comenzando a jugar con un hilo deshilachado de la moqueta roja de la habitación.

- Desde finales de cuarto curso, cuando el día de fin de curso quiso ayudarme a encontrar mis pertenencias. Ya sabes la costumbre que tenían los de mi casa con hacerme esas bromas, aunque luego siempre aparecía todo en su sitio – arrancó por fin el hilo, lanzándolo al aire y haciéndolo flotar con un toque de varita, mientras susurraba _"Wingardum Leviosa"_ – A veces, Ginny, la persona que quieres es la que menos esperas. Tú deberías saber de eso – dejó caer la varita, y con ella el hilo se perdió en algún lugar desconocido de la moqueta. Luna entonces sonrió – Ahora abre la caja, vamos ¿a qué esperas?

Ginny Weasley había asistido a muchas fiestas de su casa, pero desde luego ninguna se podría comparar jamás con la que organizaron aquella noche para despedir a los de séptimo y celebrar de nuevo el triunfo de Griffyndor ganando La Copa de las Casas y La Copa de Quidditch.

La Torre de Astronomía no parecía la misma después del cambio. Los telescopios, pergaminos, plumas, tintas y mapas lunares y estelares habían sido cambiados por pequeñas placas de cristal reflectante que dejaban escapar pequeños copos dorados, imitando polvo de hadas. Los muros del lugar estaban adornados por flores blancas y enormes, por enredaderas y pequeñas hadas plateadas y rosáceas que habitaban entre los ramajes para dar una luz tenue al lugar. Aun lado habían colocado una mesa con bebidas y algo que picar (empanadas, sándwiches, patatas y algunos dulces y chucherías que Ginny dedujo caprichos de su hermano Ron), y en el opuesto un atril se alzaba por encima de sus cabezas (apenas veinte centímetros) donde una chica de cabello corto, violeta con mechas blancas, tocaba el violín acompañada de varios instrumentos celtas que seguían el ritmo por medio de un embrujo. Todo estaba rodeado de velas que pendían solas y en un rincón, varios sofás y butacones de diferentes colores donde la gente que no bailaba descansaba tomando sus bebidas.

Cuando la puerta de la Torre se abrió, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom las recibieron con una más que amplia sonrisas.

- Heme aquí con las bellezas de Ravenclaw y Griffyndor – bromeó Seamus, dándole un codazo a Neville y guiñándole un ojo a éste cuando Luna y Ginny rieron divertidas por el piropo – Estás chicas se merecen los mejores antifaces de la fiesta ¿no crees Longbottom?

- ¿Antifaces? – preguntó Luna, incrédula, pero antes de que le respondieran, Neville ya les había puesto a cada una un hermoso antifaz entre sus manos. El de Ginny era negro con plumas doradas y verdes de reflejos azulados. En la frente tenía varias flores y dibujos hechos con purpurina de los mismos tonos que las plumas. El de Luna Lovegood era rosa pálido, casi blanco, con plumas malvas y purpurina plateada que dibujaba unas pequeñas aves en las sienes.

- Son preciosos – dijo Ginny, colocándose su antifaz. Seamus se puso el suyo, que era azul y amarillo, mientras que el de Neville era anaranjado - ¿Todos en la fiesta los llevan?

- Claro – asintió Neville, con su cara rechoncha oculta bajo el antifaz – Te lo tienes que quitar a medianoche – señaló un enorme reloj de arena que no tenía en su interior arena, sino piedras amarillas, verdes, rojas y azules, simulando el color de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Caía una por cada segundo – Cuando dé la última campanada habrá un espectáculo y todo ¿sabéis? La verdad es que tus hermanos gemelos nos han ayudado mucho, Ginny.

- Sí – admitió Seamus, arreglándose la camisa de rayas que llevaba al ver que Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown lo miraban coquetas, cuchicheando entre ellas – Bueno, yo creo que me voy a ir a bailar un rato ¿eh? – dijo dirigiéndose a la pista – ¡Por cierto! – se volvió, gritando por encima de la música celta que sonaba en esos momentos – ¡Esa ropa te queda muy bien, Ginny!

- ¡Gra… Gracias! – la pelirroja sonrió tímida, sonrojándose, mientras Neville se disculpaba e iba a saludar a unas chicas de Hufflepuff para ofrecerles antifaces y Luna le hacía señas a Harry para que se acercase.

Ginny entonces fijó su vista en el reflejo de una de las ventanas de la Torre de Astronomía, donde su reflejo le devolvía la mirada. La caja que le había dado Luna, contenía un hermoso traje azul medianoche, de escote redondo y cuyos finos tirantes (enlazados con hilo plateado) se cruzaban desde la espalda a la cintura. Era estrecho hasta las caderas, y ahí cogía un poco de vuelo, por encima de las rodillas. Los tacones eran negros, de tiras y adornados con unas finas cadenas plateadas (de una de ellas pendía una pequeña y disimulada "D"). El cabello lo llevaba suelto, ondulado, y de él pendía unas cadenas similares a la de los zapatos, pero mas finas, casi transparentes, que tenía engarzados unas pequeñas piedras que parecían flotar en el cabello ondulado. Aquí y allá había disimuladas trenzas puestas en lugares estratégicos.

Cuando Harry llegó a ellas no podía salir de su asombro. Vestía muy elegante, con una camisa negra de rayas blancas que le hacía verse más serio y maduro. Tras él, Ron y Hermione, muy abrazaditos, se acercaban con paso lento.

- ¡Estáis preciosas! – confirmó Hermione una vez más, admirando tanto el conjunto de Luna como el de Ginny. Ron por su parte rodeó a su hermana, frunciendo el ceño con gesto desaprobador - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- Que eso no es un traje. Es un trapo que no oculta nada, así como el tuyo ¿quién te dijo que lo que llevas se puede llamar vestido?

- Carolina Herrera

- Pues esa Herrera no sabe nada de nada – bufó despectivamente, echándole un vistazo al vestido blanco de raso con flores rojas bordadas en el escote y palabra de honor que llevaba Hermione – Los muggles a cualquier cosa le llaman "moda".

La respuesta de Hermione Ginny no la escuchó, porque en esos momentos, en la puerta de la Torre de Astronomía, un chico rubio, de ojos grises que vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones oscuros, se ponía un antifaz verde oscuro con adornos en plata y negro. Tras él, un grupo numeroso también se colocaba con aspecto de pocos amigos, sus respectivos antifaces.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y la pelirroja no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Estaba ahí en la fiesta ¿pero cómo era posible, sin ningún Slytherin, que ella supiera, había sido invitado? ¿Por qué estaban ahí todos los chicos del último curso, entonces?

- Vaya – comentó Luna, observando la cara asqueada de Ron y la melancólica de Ginny – Creo que va a ser una fiesta interesante.

- De eso – dijo Hermione, con tono preocupado – No te quepa la menor duda.

****

**Sé que dije que éste sería el último capítulo del fic, pero resulta que el final se me hizo más largo de lo que yo pensaba, y para no hacerlo muy pesado he decidido que mejor cortarlo aquí. Pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza, pero en serio tuve problemas para terminarlo. Ahora me despido, esperando no decepcionaros demasiado y que no me matéis por dejaros en vilo. ¡Besos! ¡Sed buenos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Podría dar millones de explicaciones por esta tardanza(como terminar la universidad, independizarme, irme a vivir con mi novio, tener una hija preciosa de año y medio…^^), pero creo que de todos modos no tengo disculpa alguna. Pasaron años desde mi última actualización, pero pensé que ahora que ya estaba mucho mejor, más centrada quizás, podría dedicarme a continuar mis fics. Bien, supongo que no me perdonaréis el retraso, pero aún así mil gracias por todo, por la gente que me sigue leyendo y por la que me empieza a leer. Mil gracias de corazón.**

**¡Dejen reviews please!**

**Shashira**

***********************************************************

**TODO: CAPITULO 11**

No podía creer que estuviera en aquella fiesta, rodeada de todos sus amigos, y aún así se sintiera tan sola y desvalida. Cuando vio entrar a Draco a la fiesta, lo único que deseó fue lanzarse a sus brazos estrepitosamente, pero sabiendo las miradas de asombro y reproche que lanzarían los alumnos allí congregados se resistió, cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos para no caer en la tentación.

"Al menos no está la estúpida troll de Pansy parkinson colgada de su brazo" se dijo para infundirse ánimos, y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla de forma distraída.

No quería divertirse, pero no pudo negarse a bailar una pieza con Neville, que le tendía una mano solícito mientras ella se la estrechaba con cariño y una sonrisa fingida en sus labios. Observaba a Malfoy de reojo, escudriñando la torre con los ojos grises entornados y haciendo algún que otro comentario a Zabinni, siempre escudado a su derecha.

- Ginny ¿me estás escuchando? - la pelirroja posó su mirada en la cara rechoncha de Neville, que parecía confundido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te decía que no entiendo qué demonios hacen aquí esas serpientes, nadie los invitó a la fiesta.

Luna y Harry bailaban junto a ellos, sonriéndose continuamente.

- Bueno, yo los invité - adujo Harry, notando la mirada de reproche de Neville - ¡Vamos no pongas esa cara! ¡Es nuestro última noche juntos, podríamos hacer un esfuerzo!

El chico no respondió, sólo bufó de forma despectiva y continuó bailando alegremente con Ginny. Por su parte, Ron y Hermione susurraban en una esquina totalmente acaramelados, sus manos enlazadas dando fe del cariño que se profesaban.

Ginny suspiró abatida, deseando algún día tener la oportunidad de verse así de feliz junto a Draco, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podrían hacer algo para impedir que se quisieran. No más misterios, ni citas a escondidas; sino todo transparencia, paz y amor, mucho amor.

Busco a Dracon con la mirada, pero no lo encontró ¿dónde demonios se había metido ahora?

Entonces lo vio. Estaba justo detrás de Neville, ocultando su rostro bajo el antifaz, pero sus ojos grises le delataban. El corazón de Ginny se aceleró ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Vio que alzaba una mano que iba directamente al hombro de Neville, y se paralizó de inmediato, sella de terror ¿será capaz de pegarle aquí, en medio de todos tal y como hizo con Harry?

Pero lo que sucedió a continuación, nadie lo esperaba, y todos, incluyendo a una Ginny Weasley pálida y temblorosa, no salían de su asombro.

Aquello directamente pasó a formar parte de las hermosas leyendas de Hogwarts.

*********************************************************

Draco Malfoy era un chico intempestivo, frenado a veces únicamente por su orgullo de serpiente empedernida. Y fue ese orgullo lo único que lo retenía para no ir y lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a Longbottom cuando estaba bailando con Ginny. Con SU Ginny. ¿qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo, el baile del tonto?

- Joder, esto está que arde ¿no crees?

- Cállate Blaise - espetó volviéndose para fijar sus ojos en Zabinni que permanecía inmune a las amenazas Malfoy, bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla que no le había visto coger en ningún momento.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- ¿Y tu por qué mundo volabas? - le respondió, señalando las manos de Draco - ¡Pero si has sido tú el que me la has traído! ¿No ves que también tienes una?

Se quedó en silencio, mascullando por lo bajo. Sus dientes rechinaban mientras observaba a la pelirroja contonearse sonriente ante el estúpido de Longbottom, que estaba rojo por las energías ya descargadas en el baile. Zabinni siguió la mirada de Malfoy, incrédulo ante lo que su inteligencia dejaba vislumbrar.

- ¡Joder que te gusta la Weasley! - gritó Blaise, pero Draco lo acalló de golpe dándole un codazo en las costillas - ¡eh, eso duele!

- ¡Si quieres publícalo ya de paso en "Corazón de Bruja"! - le espetó Draco, silenciándolo con la mirada - Te advierto que si alguien se entera de esto desearás no haber nacido… - alzó un dedo - Y va en serio ¿te enteras?

- ¿Y porqué no se lo dices directamente? - le interrogó Blaise, mirando de reojo a una Ravenclaw de sexto curso - Será tu despedida de Hogwarts.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, y el moreno tragó saliva, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo mal para que su mejor amigo lo observara de ese modo.

- Oye Malfoy, acstrte una vez en la vida con una leona no es malo, de hecho, son unas fieras en la…

- No es un simple ligue Blaise - Draco le cortó. El muchacho negaba incrédulo - Ya te lo dije, me gusta de verdad, y no quiero estropearlo.

- Te estás quedando conmigo - sus ojos eran dos platos oscuros - Draco tú padre te va a matar, tu madre… bueno, ella creo que no lo soportará ¿sabes que son unos traidores a la sangre?¿qué acogen al cara rajada en su casa todos los veranos y sienten especial predilección por esa sangresucia de Granger? - lo cogió por la camisa, acercándolo más a él - Estás cavando tu propia tumba Malfoy, y Lucius te desheredará sí o sí.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, divertido por la reacción de Zabinni y apartó las manos del muchacho con violencia.

- Creo, Blaise, que tienes razón - corroboró, alisando la camisa allá donde Zabinni había puesto sus manos - Pero, por primera vez en mi vida, no me importa - Le dio su cerverza de mantequilla para que la sujetara - Y ahora, si me disculpas, hay una pelirroja que me está esperando.

- ¿Pero no decías que preferías mantenerlo en secreto? - le preguntó, pero el rubio no le hizo caso - Te estás equivocando Malfoy, ¡estás loco de remate!

- Ah, Blaise - chasqueó la lengua - Creo que no estuve mas cuerdo y liberado en toda mi vida.

Y se marchó con paso decidido hacia donde Ginny bailaba con Neville.

*************************************************************

- Longbottom ¿me permites?

Neville estaba nervioso, y sus manos aferraron la cintura de Ginny con fuerza y determinación.

- Tres son multitud, Malfoy - escupió las palabras con furia, lanzando chispas por sus ojos. Draco no se amedrentó, es más, parecía hasta más valiente.

- Ella es la que debería decidir ¿no te parece?

- Malfoy vete de aquí - el veneno de su alma se expandía en esas pocas palabras.

La mayoría de los alumnos permanecían expectantes a lo que sucedía, y la pelirroja parecía enmudecida por un hechizo silenciador, solo podía volver la cabeza de Neville a Draco, y luego de vuelta a Neville. Ron hizo además de abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, pero Harry lo sujetó por el brazo antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, negando con la cabeza.

- Neville, deja que baile esta pieza con Malfoy.

- ¡Ginny! - gritó Longbottom, su cara rechoncha llena de ira - ¿Quieres quedarte en brazos de éste mortífago?

Un, don, tres… Draco no quiso hacer comentario alguno sobre las palabras de Longbottom, es más, estaba por todos los medios intentando tranquilizarse bajo aquella estela de imperturbable tranquilidad.

- Te lo estoy pidiendo con delicadeza, Neville, además ella ya te dijo que acepta - Draco lo aferró con dureza por el hombro, apartándolo a un lado de un empujón seco. Luego miró a la pelirroja a los ojos, de un marrón oscuro impenetrable - Hola Ginny.

La violinista de pelo morado comenzó a tocar una balada suave, y Draco sujetó con firmeza a Ginny por la cintura, aún indecisa y temblando de miedo.

- Esto… es…

- ¿Sorprendente? - alzó una ceja rubia perfecta, de forma sarcástica - Es nuestra última noche juntos, Wesley - al escuchar su apellido, la pelirroja sonrió - Disfruta del momento y…

- Y haz el momento una realidad.

- Exacto.

La atrajo más a él, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la pelirroja, envolviéndose del perfume a caramelo, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta estar de nuevo así con ella?¿qué pasaría ahora que saldría de la escuela?¿Sería capaz Ginny de esperarle?¿a él?¿al hijo de un mortífago?

La música paró en seco, y la voz de la violinista se escuchó por primera vez desde el comienzo de la fiesta.

- ¡Ya se acerca medianoche! - anunció - ¡chicos, contad conmigo y al finalizar quitaos los antifaces!

10

Todos gritaban al unísono.

9

Ellos se lanzaban miradas de deseo.

8

- Ginny yo… - ella lo acalló con un dedo.

7

- No digas nada.

6

- ¿Me esperarás al salir de la escuela?

5

- Draco yo…

4

- Dime Ginny ¿me esperarás? Porque yo lo haré.

3

Se mordía el labio, indecisa.

2

Ella la miró, radiante y feliz.

1

- Sí, Draco, te esperaré.

0

- ¡Feliz fin de curso alumnos de Hogwarts!

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, y fue entonces, solo entonces cuando Draco se dio el lujos de sonreír. Y luego, sin más preámbulos, la besó.

*************************************************************

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

- NO puedo creerlo - sentencio Hermione.

- ¡Es maravilloso! - reía Luna.

- ¡Desde luego ese Malfoy tiene coraje! - Harry se mesaba el cabello, desconcertado.

Todos entonces se fijaron en Ron, que estaba pálido como Nick CasiDecapitado

- Eh… ¿Ron? - lo llamó delicadamente Hermione, sujetándole el brazo - Cario ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás blanco como el papel.

- Ron - lo zarandeó Harry, divertido - Despierta amigo.

Pero Ronald Weasley no salía de su perplejidad.

- Creo… -dijo en un susurro de voz - Yo… estoy viendo visiones.

Pero Luna, tan elocuente como siempre, negó enérgicamente la cabeza, divertida por la situación.

- Vamos Weasley, mira a tu hermana ¿no se ve hermosa en lo brazos de Malfoy?

Y ante esta afirmación, Ron Weasley se desmayó.

*************************************************************

Arriba en el dormitorio de los chicos, Ron y Harry se vestían de forma pausada, ambos en silencio y sumidos con interés fingido en los botones de la camisa.

- Tú lo sabías. Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada.

- No me incumbía, Ron, se trataba de algo entre Ginny y tú.

- Creía que te gustaba - su reproche no dejó indiferente al moreno.

- Eso fue antes de que Luna entrara en mi vida.

- ¿También ibas a esperar un años y medio para contármelo?

- Bueno no tuve ocasión hasta ayer, sino ya lo sabrías.

- Ah ¿y dices considerarte mi amigo?

FLASHBACK

Desde lo acontecido anoche en la torre de Astronomía, y después de llevar a Ron hasta su habitación, Harry y Luna había confesado tanto a Ron, como Hermione y Neville que ellos tenían constancia desde hacía tiempo de la relación de Ginny y Draco, que duraba alrededor de dos años. Ante aquello, Ron tornó su rostro en una mueca que rayaba en lo cómico, y su tono blanco paso a estar verde.

- ¿Tanto? - era un pequeño hilo de voz, Hermione a su lado le acariciaba la mano para infundirle ánimos - ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

- ¿Y crees que le hubieras hecho? - le preguntó Luna, exasperada - ¿Tirarle confetis y ponerle fecha a la boda?

- ¿De que boda ESTÁS HABLANDO? - el color verde de su rostro se tornó morado por la impresión.

- Tómatelo con calma, cariño, es tu hermana y tienes que respetar su decisión - Hermione le hablaba con dulzura, como un niño de cinco años al que quieres convencer para que no coma mas golosinas.

- Pe… pero… es malfoy - Neville habló por primera vez, absorto aún en sus pensamientos. Pasó su mirada por tondos los presentes - ¿cómo fue capaz?

- El amor es ciego - citó Luna, apoyada ahora en el hombro de Harry.

- Pero Ginny no está ciega, sino loca o peor aún, bajo la maldición Imperios - Ron se levantó como un resorte, con cara de espanto - ¿y si la hechizó? ¡Nadie en su sano juicio besaría a Malfoy delante de toda la escuela, excepto la estúpida de Parkinson!

- Bueno … Ron … debes de admitir que Draco es especialmente guapo.

- Luna tiene razón.

- ¡Hermiones!

- ¡Pero es cierto Ron! ¡Una cosa no le resta importancia a la otra!

- No puedo creerlo - repetía Ronald Weasley una y otra vez.

- Ay amigo - Harry le daba palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda - Pues más vale que lo hagas, porque las próximas Navidades, habrá un Malfoy sentado a tu mesa.

FIN FLASHBACK

- No entiendo a Ginny ¿por qué de entre todas las estúpidas serpientes tuvo que elegirlo a él?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Mirándolo desde otra perspectiva, Malfoy pierde más que tu hermana ¿o crees que Lucius aceptará como quién no quiere la cosa a Ginny dentro de la familia?

- Bueno, pero… - el pelirrojo no pudo terminar, porque Harry continuó.

- Piénsalo, Ron, se está jugando el pellejo por ella, y eso, no puedes negármelo, significa que la quiere.

Suspiró abatido, sin fuerzas para nada.

- Sí, supongo que tiene razón. Sí.

Volvieron a la hazaña de abrocharse las capas en silencio, hasta que pasados unos minutos Harry habló.

- ¿Cómo serán sus hijos? Me refiero a tu hermana y Malfoy, ¿pelirrojos o rubios?

- ¡Cállate Harry!

***********************************************


End file.
